Bionic Woman
by AletwilighterForever
Summary: Bella es humana, pero no completamente, nacida con habilidades que nadie más tiene, además de que trabaja para la OIC desde pequeña, mientras que ahora a sido enviada a Forks con una nueva misión deberá pasar por una adolescente de 17 años normal siendo que no lo es, todo es perfecto pero con lo que ella no contaba era que se encontraría con algo que nunca pensó que existiera...
1. DISCLAIMER

A claro no soy dueña de crepúsculo ni de la idea de la mujer bionica todo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer y a Kenneth Johnson Espero que lo disfruten...

Bella es humana, pero no completamente, nacida con habilidades que nadie más tiene, además de que trabaja para la OIC desde pequeña, mientras que ahora a sido enviada a Forks con una nueva misión deberá pasar por una adolescente de 17 años normal siendo que no lo es, todo es perfecto pero con lo que ella no contaba era que se encontraría con algo que nunca pensó que existiera...Algo que se supone que debería ser un mito


	2. Misión y Compañera

Bella Pov

Me desperté como cada mañana, desde que tenía seis años me despertaba exactamente igual en todo ya sabía lo que esperaba, desde que era pequeña trabajaba para la OSI como agente, la OSI es una oficina de investigaciones científicas, mi vida era diferente a la de todos los que me rodeaban además de tener capacidades únicas de las que para mi suerte nadie sabía aunque yo no pensaba confesarlo a nadie ya que el único que sabía mi secreto era mi hermano ya que el también poseía habilidades aunque diferentes a las mías, además de que era la primer mujer biónica,

Aún recordaba cómo me había convertido en lo que soy ahora al cumplir los dieciocho me habían mandado a una misión en la cuál de no haber sido por mi hermano Steve Austin, yo hubiera muerto, aunque me termine convirtiendo en la primera mujer biónica siendo él un hombre nuclear, en la misión que me habían asignado me vi obligada a saltar en paracaídas de un avión trayendo por consecuencia que me implantaran ambas piernas biónicas, además de un brazo derecho y un oído bonico que cambiaron mi vida completamente, las piernas me permitía correr mucho más rápido de lo que lo haría un humano normal, mi audición ahora era mucho más avanzada así como era también más fuerte, mi hermano había sufrido los mismos cambios que yo solo que con anterioridad a mí, el había tenido un accidente durante un vuelo experimental le había convertido en el hombre nuclear tanto él como yo habíamos costado seis millones de dólares además de que éramos los mejores agentes de la OSI así como los más preciados según nuestro gran amigo y jefe Oscar Goldman ambos en sí trabajamos para el gobierno desde que éramos pequeños debido a nuestros padres que también lo habían hecho antes de morir en un barco.

—Buenos días Bella — Me llamo mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos — Oye casi lo olvido Oscar quiere vernos en su oficina, dice que nos tiene una misión a ambos.

— De acuerdo Steve, solo termino de desayunar y vamos — El solo asintió una vez que termine me dirigí en compañía de Steve al despacho de Oscar…

— Chicos me alegro de verlos les tengo una misión, solo que está es diferente al resto…. Está se encuentra en Forks un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington tenemos sospechas de que el Doctor Connor está creando un misil aunque no sabemos aun para que, como saben hace una semana un misil fue lanzado y nuestros estudios nos llevan aquí deberán viajar a Forks y descubrir el origen de esto para que lo logremos detener, Bella te harás pasar por una estudiante de de 17 años mientras que tú Steve trabajaras ahí como profesor de Educación física ya lo sabes necesito que reúnan la mayor cantidad de información que puedan si el misil lo lanzó Connor corremos un grave peligro, ambos conservaran sus apellidos ya tienen una casa esperándolos ahí mismo y cada uno tiene un auto diferente recuerden averigüen lo más que puedan — Steve y yo solo asentimos sabíamos que cuando Oscar estaba en plan de trabajo era muy diferente a nuestro verdadero amigo si de trabajo se trataba él hablaba muy enserio siempre, esa misma noche un avión privado nos llevaría directamente hasta Forks….

Edward Pov

Ya no sabía qué hacer en casa la sola idea de estar un segundo más con tres parejas apareadas era repulsivo e incomodo cuando podías leer la mente aunque odiaba admitirlo mis hermanos tenían razón al pensar que me hacía falta un compañero así como ellos tenían el suyo yo también anhelaba uno, mi familia y yo hemos pasado los últimos 50 años buscando a mi compañera, pero a pesar de todo no hemos logrado tener éxito, en estos momentos era cuando más odiaba mi don todas las parejas se encontraban juntas teniendo una de sus muchas noches de diversión, aunque la única persona que sabía cómo me sentía era Jasper debido a su don, aunque sabía que no diría nada.

A pesar de que nunca sería capaz de reconocerlo frete a mi familia, anhelaba el sentimiento de protección que mi padre y mis hermanos procesaban a sus compañeras, deseaba el poder tener a quien abrazar, proteger y amar era mi mayor deseo aunque había perdido las esperanzas hace ya 20 años pero claro quién podría amar aun monstro como yo la noche termino y empezó a salir el sol era el momento de volver a casa con una última mirada deje mi prado y corrí a casa al llegar esperaba todo menos a la familia fuera de la casa con una gran sonrisa en la car intente leer sus mentes pero todos me estaban bloqueando así que desistí de la idea al llegar a los pensamientos de Emmett….

— Alice que sucede que están escondiendo — Pregunte directamente

— Hay pero que aguafiestas eres hermanito nada malo es solo que parece que no me quieres como no puedes confi…..

— Alice —

— Está bien, acabo de tener una visión de tu compañera Edward al fin la hemos encontrado — Y con eso una visión de una hermosa chica de cabellos chocolates y ojos riendo llego a mi mente ella era realmente hermosa no podía creer que después de tantos años al fin ella había aparecido y la conocería

— Cuando — Grite prácticamente no podía esperar la emoción me acechaba y no podía con ella en este momento era el vampiro más feliz del universo al fin la había encontrado — Alice, dime — Repetí desesperado por conocer a mi amor…

— En una semana ella estará aquí en una semana e irá a la escuela con nosotros, Felicidades— Y seguido de esos todos en la familia me abrazaron ya que estaban felices de que al fin había aparecido aquella persona especial para mi como ellos la habían llamado..

No podía esperar a que pasara la semana y la conociera


	3. Llegada

Bella Pov.

Steve y yo llegamos al aeropuerto de Port Ángeles a media noche, tenía un extraño presentimiento de que algo pasaría aquí en Forks solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo, la casa en la que nos quedaríamos se encontraba sin vecinos alrededor Oscar había procurado un lugar donde pudiéramos practicar sin correr riesgos de ser vistos la casa era una hermosa casa blanca de dos pisos con un pequeño porche, (CASA ORIGNAL DE BELLA) además de que dentro teníamos un sótano que había sido convertido en nuestro propio gimnasio personal, Steve había tomado uno de los cuartos que estaban abajo según él para no escuchar mis ronquidos pero ambos sabíamos que era por su adicción al deporte que había escogido instalarse abajo cada uno tenía su propio baño para mi suerte toda la información de la misión la habíamos instalado en el ático aunque aún había algo de esta en nuestro cuarto en caso de que la necesitáramos, al llegar a casa habíamos visto los autos que Oscar nos había conseguido para al menos esta misión el coche de Steve era un Mercedes negro mientras que el mío era un audi convertible azul oscuro y se suponía que no debíamos destacar era seguro que con estos autos y casa no lo haríamos, habíamos llegado el viernes y habíamos pasado el fin de semana desempacando nuestras cosas personales así como las de la misión aunque gracias en mi caso a que uno de "dones" que era así como mi hermano y yo les habíamos llamado a nuestras rarezas era la telequinesis, así como el hecho de un escudo físico y mental que habíamos descubierto después de que mi hermano había descubierto de que podía causar dolores mentales por "accidente" y además de que él podía sanar lo cuál era muy útil considerando que yo seguido sufría accidente por mi torpeza y esos éramos nosotros un par de humanos si es que nos podíamos llamar así, diferentes a los demás debido a que nuestra vida había cambiado en una misión que habíamos tenido cuando éramos más pequeños.

Es lunes y nuestro trabajo empezaba oficialmente, hoy empezaría a fingir ser una estudiante de 17 años huérfana que se había mudado con su hermano a un pequeño pueblo donde le habían ofrecido una plaza, después de haberme levantado y tomado un baño de decidí por la ropa que llevaría hoy que consistía en un par de Jeans claro, con una blusa de manga larga color roja con un par de botas negras hasta la rodilla había escogido una chaqueta negra para cargar a parte aunque dudaba de necesitarla debido a que la piel biónica evitaba que tuviera fríos, deje mi cabello suelto y baje a desayunar, con mi hermano estaba vestido con ropa deportiva y no era por nada pero mi hermano era muy guapo considerando su tez clara aunque no tanto como la mía y su cabello castaño claro, y ojos de color avellana además de que si sumabas el hecho de que se encontraba en forma tendría que cuidarlo de varias personas a sus 21 Steve fingiría tener 25 y ser profesor…

— Buenos días peque — Me saludo

—Hola, grandote dormiste bien? — Pregunté con una sonrisa

— No completamente, me preocupa la misión y tú qué tal? —

— Me preocupa más fingir tener 17 y no tener 18 tienes idea de lo que es repetir el instituto habiéndote graduado ya? — Dije después de un suspiro dramático — Además en cuanto la misión no te apures, irá bien siempre van

Ambos terminamos de desayunar Steve había tomar tostadas con jugo mientras yo solo tome una barra de cereal me encontraba un poco nerviosa aunque nunca lo reconocería enfrente de él…  
Al salir de casa ambos nos despedimos ya que no nos veríamos hasta antes de la salida en gimnasio, y el debía estar antes por ser el nuevo profesor después de que lo vi marcharse en su auto estuve un rato más en casa arreglando mi mochila, hasta que llego la hora de irme subí a mi audi y me dirigí al instituto. al llegar y verlo empecé a extrañar mi vieja escuela donde estaba el ambiente los detectores de metales y los policías….esto no tenía ambiente ninguno, al conducir por el estacionamiento todos volteaban a ver mi auto _"Bien hecho Oscar no descantaremos" _Pesé con sarcasmo llegue a una pequeña oficina a recoger mi horario y mapa al llegar me aclare la garganta detrás del mostrador había una pequeña mujer con gafas, que me hizo sentir que iba demasiado elegante para una escuela..

— Hola, soy Isabella Austin la nueva — Dije después de que termino de examinarme al parecer

— Claro, aquí tienes cariño — Dijo y enseguida me entrego mi horario y un mapa intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras y me despidió volví a subir a mi auto y seguí a la fila de autos que llevaban al estacionamiento del instituto, era marzo mitad del semestre al menos Oscar debió haber considerado eso! Como esperaba que no llamáramos la atención con los coches además de que entrabamos a medio semestre!

Todos los autos eran de los 70 o sí no tal vez 60 mi auto y un volvo plateado eran los más nuevos que había al parecer había alguien rico en esta escuela, aparque justo enfrente de él en el otro lado del estacionamiento tome unas respiraciones profundas y me prepare para lo que me esperaba, al bajar todos me miraban o al menos unos intentaban disimular lo más que podían por educación, saque mi bolso del auto y después de haber memorizado mi horario estaba a punto de caminar y fue cuando los vi eran cinco e iban saliendo del volvo había dos chicas y tres chicos parecían modelos de revista, las chicas eran dos polos opuestos una era alta y rubia mientras que la otra era un poco más pequeña que yo además de que tenía el pelo negro cortado con las puntas apuntando a todos lados, uno de los chicos era alto, de cabello negro y muy musculoso incluso podría haberse hecho pasar por un luchador profesional, el otro era rubio, era más delgado mientras que el último era verdaderamente guapo tenía un cabello cobrizo además de que era un poco más musculoso que el rubio pero no tanto como el moreno, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentía como un imán que impedía que se despegaran hasta que una voz que conocía bastante bien me saco del trance.

— ¡Bella! — Llego Steve corriendo hasta mi con una sonrisa — Al fin llegas pensé que te habías perdido.

— Jajajaja muy gracioso! — Dije con sarcasmo — Y bien ¿cómo te fue?

— Oh, por dios no lo crearas, la mujer de la recepción, me comía con los ojos nunca pensé que diría esto pero ahora será tú la que deberá protegerme — Dijo con cara de suplica

— Lo siento, Steve pero no cuentes conmigo tú nunca me ayudaste cuando Michalle "coqueteaba" conmigo — Hice comillas cuando dije la última palabra.

— Como sea corazón — yo solo atine a rodar los ojos por su apodo — ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? Para dejarte donde corresponde y asegurarme de que no huiras

— Historia edificio 6 Jefferson — Dije mientras pasa su brazo por mis hombros, y caminábamos en cuanto giramos juraría que escuche un ¿gruñido? Bien creo que el oído biónico estaba fallándolo tendría que consultar con Ruddy para asegurarme de no volver a sufrir una crisis biónica, Steve me dejo en la puerta y se marcho rápidamente debido a que tenía clase. Presente mi comprobante al profesor seguido me indico que tomara asiento junto al rubio que había visto en el estacionamiento le regale una sonrisa y me senté.

Edward Pov:

Hoy era el día que llegaba mi compañera no sabía cómo Alice había logrado de convencerme de que esperara hasta el instituto, vimos como un nuevo auto entro y se instalo enfrente de mi volvo, ella bajo y enseguida lo hicimos nosotros, ella parecía que nos había visto en cuanto nuestras miradas se conectaron no se podían separar estaba a punto de acercarme a presentarme cuando la llamaron y aparto su mirada de mi, quien la había llamado era un chico de cabello castaño y tez inmediatamente sentí celos quien era aquel que la conocía y que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad

— ¡Bella! — Así que ese era nombre de mi ángel, pero quién era ese tipo. — Al fin llegas pensé que te habías perdido.

— Jajajaja muy gracioso! — Dijo con sarcasmo, aunque su voz era la más hermosa que había escuchado — Y bien ¿cómo te fue?

— Oh, por dios no lo crearas, la mujer de la recepción, me comía con los ojos nunca pensé que diría esto pero ahora será tú la que deberá protegerme — Por supuesto que no ella era mía los vampiros como egoístas que éramos no compartimos lo nuestro en especial si era nuestro compañero

— Lo siento, Steve pero no cuentes conmigo tú nunca me ayudaste cuando Michalle "coqueteaba" conmigo — Ni siquiera conocía a ese tipo y ya le odiaba como se atrevía

— Como sea corazón — ¿Quién se creía que era ella era mía! — ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? Para dejarte donde corresponde y asegurarme de que no huiras

— Historia edificio 6 Jefferson — Ella contesto mientras el pasaba su brazo por sus hombros, ambos se giraron y caminaron al edificio seis él con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros no pude evitar un gruñido mientras Jasper y Emmett me sostenían.

—Hermano cálmate! — Me susurro Emmett mientras que Jasper mandaba ondas de calma.

— Como demonios quieres que me calme cuando él la estaba abrazando! Ese debería ser yo. — Dije en un susurro amenazante

— Yo….yo lo siento Edward no vi venir — Dio Alice desconcertada

— Está bien Al, tampoco lo sabías…—Dije un poco más calmado

— Edward según le dijo al tal Steve, parece que ambos tenemos historia juntos puedo intentar averiguar algo ¿Te parece? — Dijo Jasper

— Claro Gracias Jazz — Dije un poco más animado

Toda la mañana la pase siguiendo el rostro de mi amor a través de la mente de las demás aunque aún seguía sin saber quiera el maldito tipo que la abrazaba, ahora ella tenía trigonometría con Alice, por más que deseaba saber de que hablaban no me pude enterar ya que ella me estaba bloqueando cantando el himno nacional de Francia.

Hasta que al fin era la hora del almuerzo e iba a poder hablar con ella…..


	4. Clases y Max

Bella Pov

Después de que el señor Jefferson me sentara junto a uno de los chicos que había visto en el estacionamiento me entere que se llamaba Jasper, poco después conocí a su hermana Rosalie y a su novio Emmett ya que ambos estaban en mi clase de francés aunque yo ya hablaba el francés perfectamente gracias a que lo había aprendido en la OSI me seguía viendo obligada a estudiarlo aquí, poco después conocí a Alice Cullen la novia de Jasper y también la hermana de Emmett el que era novio de la melliza de Jasper definitivamente era una combinación de familia muy extraña. Alice me había hablado de su familia de cómo se habían mudado desde Alaska y como todos eran adoptados según ella me había dicho solo me faltaba conocer a uno de sus hermanos Edward que si mal no recordaba era el pelo cobrizo Alice y sus hermanos me habían invitado a sentarme con ellos en cuanto habíamos salido de trigonometría, Alice me acompaño a por mí almuerzo mientras el resto se iba a la mesa.

— ¿Que vas a desayunar Bella?

— Tomare solo fruta y jugo, desayune en casa antes de venir — Mentí rápidamente no tenía nada contra la comida era solo que seguía muy nerviosa por la misión. Alice tomo la comida para ella y sus hermanos y nos dirigimos a la mesa.

— Hola chicos, bueno ya todos conocen a Bella, menos Edward, Edward ella es Bella. — Y fue cuando lo pude ver con más claridad tenía una rostro realmente hermoso era definitivamente un dios griego

— Encantado Bella, —Y enseguida estrecho mi mano una corriente eléctrica me a travesó y al parecer el también lo sintió al igual que yo ya que vi nuestras manos y sonrío — Es un gusto. — Su voz era realmente suave

— Igualmente Edward — Conteste con una sonrisa, me senté a su lado ya que era el único asiento libre y comencé a comer mi fruta.

— Jazz nos dijo que te habías mudado desde Arizona podemos preguntar porque— Inquirió Emmett, bien aquí empieza la fachada

— Claro Emm, no importa mis padres murieron hace un año y mi hermano quedo a mi cargo el se quería ir de Arizona al igual que yo, así que porque ¿no?….bien eso es todo — Termine con una sonrisa nostálgica

— Lo siento yo…yo no quería…Lo sien…. —

—Está bien no importa, no lo sabías — Al parecer Edward iba a decir algo pero fue cuando Steve llego corriendo a la mesa, pareciendo "agotado"

— ¡Bella!

— Hey Steve — Salude a mi hermano con un beso en la mejilla —deja te presento a los Cullen y a los Hale

— Un gusto chicos espero verlos más tarde en alguna clase — Ellos solo asintieron al parecer con recelo, podía notar en sus miradas que nos les agradaba Steve aunque desconocía el motivo — Bella, venía a decirte que Max llegara está tarde ¿Crees que puedas ir tú a recogerlo? — Bien con la noticia de que Max nuestro o mejor dicho mi perro biónico llegaba me había quitado toda la tristeza al recordar a nuestros padres.

— ¡Claro! ¿A qué hora llegara? ¿Qué vuelo? — Pregunte claramente emocionada al parecer a los Cullen les sorprendió al igual que mi hermano

— Hey, tranquila peque, aún no lo sé — Llamare más tarde para saber ¿Te parece? —

— Gracias, gracias, gracias — Dije mientras le besaba ambas mejillas, nos vemos en gimnasia — Termine por despedirme los Cullen, no dejaban e sorprenderse Edward estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando mi celular sonó, lo vi con una mirada de disculpa y estaba a punto de pararme cuando Alice hablo

— Puedes contestar aquí no importa Bells — El resto solo asintió

— Gracias chicos….. ¿Hola? —

— Bella, es Oscar…

— Hey, Oscar ¿Que sucede?

— Es para la llegada de Max, no sé si Steve ya te lo dijo, si es así solo te doy la hora a la que el helicóptero llegara, será a la 4 de la tarde, el piloto te entregara los documentos que necesitan, además debes darle está clave ¿tienes en que apuntar? — Rápidamente saque un papel y pluma para anotar el código, bajo la mirada de 5 ojos dorados

— Claro, dime….  
— Es _6000000OSI _— Era enserio?

— Es enserio? — Bien no soportaba quedarme callada y al parecer él lo entendió ya que comenzó a reír —Vamos Oscar, no niegues que es irónico —

— Tienes razón, pero oye nadie más sabe lo que significa — Rodé los ojos y estaba a punto de replicar cuando él me interrumpió — Ehh….No me ruedes los ojos jovencita y antes de que me interrumpas, si lo sé es irónico la chica y el chico de 6 millones de dólares, bueno Bella te dejo cualquier cosa me llaman ya lo saben— Finalmente me despedí y colgué

— Lo siento chicos no pensé que tardaría tanto

— Está bien Bella — Dijo Alice — ¿Qué significan esos números y letras? — Oh, oh,

— Bueno, es que como dijo Steve hoy llega Max y como viene en helicóptero debo recogerlo con está clave así como sus papeles — Termine con una sonrisa

— ¿Quién es "Max"? — Pregunto Edward escupiendo el nombre y a este que le pasaba

— Mi perro ¿Por qué algún problema? — Pregunte con el mismo tono que el uso

— Tu…..tú ¿perro? — Pregunto Emmett soltando una carcajada y todos en la mesa lo imitaron excepto Edward y yo y así siguieron riendo hasta que sonó el timbre para la siguiente clase

— ¿Que tienes ahora Bella?

— Biología — Y su rostro se ilumino con una bella sonrisa

— Vamos, es mi clase también — El Sr. Barnner me sentó junto a Edward, ambos pasamos el resto de la clase platicando y descubrimos que teníamos muchos gustos en común… Me acompaño a mi siguiente clase que era gimnasia que para suerte como el me dijo la compartíamos con todos sus hermanos, entre a los vestidores a ponerme el uniforme que era en mi caso un short a medio muslo y una blusa blanca opcional para mi suerte así que me puse la que había llevado que era manga ¾ en cuello "V" y mis tenis así como deje mi pelo suelto, al salir me encontré a Alice y Rose que ya estaban listas también, me fui con los Cullen hasta que llego mi hermano sonando el silbato para iniciar la clase los Cullen voltearon al verlo al parecer no sabían que él era el nuevo profesor y entonces empezó a hablar.

— Buenos días chicos mi nombre es Steve Austin soy su nuevo profesor, como saben me acabo de incorporar esta mañana en compañía de mi hermana Isabella — Y ahí fue cuando todos incluidos los Cullen voltearon a verme sorprendidos….Bien mataría a mi hermano por esto…. — Espero que nos llevemos bien así que para empezar 20 vueltas a la cancha ¡vamos!

Habían pasado apenas 5 minutos cuando los Cullen alcanzaron mi ritmo

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que él era tú hermano? — Pregunto Jazz

— Pensé que ya lo sabían, lo sabe media escuela — hice una mueca incomoda por la situación Steve nos puso en diferentes equipos para hacer saltos, volteretas y subir la cuerda a los Cullen y mi nos había tocado la cuerda "genial" y ahora era mi turno

— Bella sigues, hasta la cima — Dijo mi hermano, el sabía cómo odiaba esto pero igual lo hacía apropósito aggg! bueno aquí vamos y así comencé a subir vi como Edward hablaba con Steve

— No es muy peligroso…. — Dijo con preocupación

— Tranquilo espera a que baje estará bien….. — Bueno al menos ya había llegado

— Steve, muévanse voy a brincar — Ambos se movieron aunque Edward seguía hay pegado, ignorándolo completamente me impulse y brinque lo que era el alto de la cuerda 10 m de altura era muy raro que alguien lo hiciera pero hay estaba yo haciéndolo caí ágilmente de junglillas y me pare enseguida Edward y sus hermanos e veían con la boca abierta que les sucedía que solo ellos en la clase fueran los únicos que podían no iba a ser novedad. Eran ya las 3 cuando salimos dentro de una hora tendría que ir por Max lo mejor era que me fuera directamente, ya que Steve debía quedarse a junta hasta tarde por ser nuevo. Iba a subir a mi auto cuando Alice me llamo.

— Bella se que apenas nos conocemos pero ¿Quieres ir a nuestra casa hoy? — pregunto Alice con un puchero detrás de ella estaban el resto.

— Alice me encantaría pero debo ir a Seattle por Max podría ser otro día ¿sí?

— Te podemos acompañar verdad chicos — Todos asintieron bueno no había problema si me acompañaban se quedarían alejados

— Bien Al, tú ganas! — Y empezó a dar saltitos

— Yupi! Vamos nosotros te seguimos — Todos subieron al Volvo menos Alice que se fue conmigo todo el camino platicamos al llegar baje del auto mientras que Alice se quedo en el auto al igual que el resto, tal y como me dijo Ruddy entregue el código al piloto, y me entrego los expedientes de nuestra misión, seguido de que abrió la jaula de Max en cuanto me vio salto así a mí, para cuando me di la vuelta los Cullen estaban afuera viendo a Max como si tuviera algo extraño bueno además de ser Bionico nada fuera de lo normal Max cuando los vio les movió la cola bueno eso era raro el no quería a nadie más que a mi y un poco a Steve,

— Bien Bella, hora de que conozcas nuestra casa — Bueno en algo debía pensar y rápido…

**ENJOY! Espero sus Reviews! pienso actualizar mis historias más de una vez a la semana así que si quieren eso espero sus contestación en los Reviews de Tears of my soul y en Tha bionic Women!**


	5. Celos

Edward Pov

Alice había invitado a Bella a "Desayunar" con nosotros así que me encontraba demasiado impaciente, Jasper de la asaba enviando olas de Calma, ya que según él estaba alterando a todos…Pero no lo podía evitar había pasado décadas buscando a mi compañera y ahora que había aparecido no podía esperar para estar cerca de ella anhelaba el poder abrazarla, tocarla, besarla…. Tal como lo hacían mis hermanos y padre con sus compañeras, oí como Alice le pregunto a mi ángel que desayunaría no pude evitar fruncir el seño sabía que los humanos debían comer más debido a que el desayuno era la comida más importante del día, solo deseaba que mi ángel se encontrara bien de salud y de no ser así yo me encargaría que ella cambiase su alimentación no permitiría que se enfermara y mucho menos que algo le pasase.

— Hola chicos, bueno ya todos conocen a Bella, menos Edward, Edward ella es Bella. — Llego Alice en compañía de _mi _Bella, los pensamientos del resto de los humanos que habían querido hablar con ella y la habían visto incluso los de mis hermanos con su vista vampírica y perfecta memoria no le hacían justicia a lo que veía ella era un ángel _mi ángel…_

— Encantado Bella, —Conteste, con voz suave y estreche su mano una corriente eléctrica me a travesó y al parecer ella también lo sintió al igual que yo, después de ver nuestras manos juntas no pude evitar sonreír se sentía tan bien — Es un gusto. — agregue intentando mantener más el contacto.

— Igualmente Edward — Contesto con una sonrisa, se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a comer su fruta, me encontraba agradecido a mis hermanos por dejar que estuviera sentada junto a mí la corriente eléctrica que había extrañado al haber soltado su mano volvía a aparecer entre nosotros, ignore a todas las mentes humanas que nos veían con envidia varios humanos había intentado acercarse y hablarle e incluso pensaban invitarla a salir aunque gracias a mis hermanos prestigiosamente no lo habían logrado, me concentre en su mente e intente leerla pero como si no hubiera nadie sentado junto a mí, los únicos pensamientos que ahora me interesaban leer eran los de ella y no podía tal vez sería el hecho de que yo era un lector de mentes y ella estaba destinada a ser mi compañera…..

— Jazz nos dijo que te habías mudado desde Arizona podemos preguntar porque — Pregunto Emmett, cuando vi su alegre semblante cambiar a triste, quise matarlo por hacer que se pusiera triste, pero desgraciadamente yo también deseaba saberlo…

— Claro Emm, no importa mis padres murieron hace un año y mi hermano quedo a mi cargo el se quería ir de Arizona al igual que yo, así que porque ¿no?….bien eso es todo — Termino con una sonrisa nostálgica, lo único que deseaba era envolverla en mis brazos.

_"Hermano lo siento yo no lo sabía" _— Pensó Emmett al ver la mirada que le dirigí Jasper mandaba olas de paz al notar el ambiente tenso pero su seño se frunció de repente quise leer su mente pero cuando se dio cuenta de que intentaba leerlo, me dijo que más tarde me explicaría y enseguida empezó a pensar en él y Alice…. Por lo que abandone su mente

— Lo siento yo…yo no quería…Lo sien…. — Empezó a disculparse Emmett pero ella lo corto

—Está bien no importa, no lo sabías — Estaba a punto de cambiar el tema cuando el tipo de la mañana llego corriendo a nosotros.

— ¡Bella! — Grito el maldito…

— Hey Steve — Saludo al tipo con un beso en la mejilla a lo que solo se atoro un gruñido en mi garganta—deja te presento a los Cullen y a los Hale

— Un gusto chicos espero verlos más tarde en alguna clase — Solo asentimos con recelo que al parecer no paso desapercibido para Bella, pero era verdad no nos agradaba el tal Steve porque estaba con Bella pero sabíamos que no duraría mucho debido a que ella era _mi compañera_ — Bella, venía a decirte que Max llegara está tarde ¿Crees que puedas ir tú a recogerlo? — ¿Quién demonios era "Max"? Y lo más importante porque había cambiado su semblante tan rápidamente ahora sonreía feliz ¿Acaso ella no estaba con Steve si no con el tal "Max"?

— ¡Claro! ¿A qué hora llegara? ¿Qué vuelo? — Mis hermanos y yo la vimos con sorpresa por su cambio de humor

— Hey, tranquila peque, aún no lo sé — Dijo el tipo con una sonrisa por que la llamaba ¡peque! Debería ser yo! — Llamare más tarde para saber ¿Te parece?

— Gracias, gracias, gracias — Dijo _mi ángel _ mientras le besaba ambas mejillas, la una ola de paz llego a mi pero no surtía efecto me encontraba realmente celoso —Nos vemos en gimnasia — Le tendríamos que ver la cara de ¿nuevo?, Estaba a punto de preguntar quién era Max ahora que la había recordado cuando su celular sonó, me dirigió una mirada de disculpa y estaba a punto de pararse cuando Alice hablo

— Puedes contestar aquí no importa Bells — El resto solo asentimos _"Gracias Alice"  
_pensé aunque sabía que ella lo sabría ya que lo vería….

— Gracias chicos….. ¿Hola? —

— Bella, es Oscar… — Oh, es que el mundo me odia o que rayos mis hermanos me dieron una mirada entre divertida y de pena porque tenía que haber hablado con tantos hombres hoy… Mis hermanos seguimos oyendo su conversación con el hombre aunque a juzgar por su voz era algo mayor, todos teníamos la vista en diferentes lados, aunque realmente gracias a nuestra audición vampírica escuchábamos toda la conversación perfectamente bien

— Hey, Oscar ¿Que sucede? — Pregunto algo ¿preocupada?

— Es para la llegada de Max, no sé si Steve ya te lo dijo, si es así solo te doy la hora a la que el helicóptero llegara, será a la 4 de la tarde, el piloto te entregara los documentos que necesitan, además debes darle está clave ¿tienes en que apuntar? — Rápidamente sacó un papel y pluma para anotar el código, mientras todos las mirábamos de que estaban hablando y porque necesitaban una clave

— Claro, dime….  
— Es _6000000OSI _—

— Es enserio? — Mis hermanos y yo no lo había entendido ya que el hombre comenzó a reír —Vamos Oscar, no niegues que es irónico — ¿Pero porque lo era que significaba?

— Tienes razón, pero oye nadie más sabe lo que significa — Rodo los ojos y note como iba a volver a hablar cuando él la interrumpió — Ehh….No me ruedes los ojos jovencita y antes de que me interrumpas, si lo sé es irónico la chica y el chico de 6 millones de dólares, bueno Bella te dejo cualquier cosa me llaman ya lo saben— 6 millones de dólares chica y chico no entendía al parecer mis hermanos estaba en la misma situación que yo cuando después de colgar a hablo

— Lo siento chicos no pensé que tardaría tanto

— Está bien Bella — Dijo Alice — ¿Qué significan esos números y letras? — Bueno ella me gano a preguntar.

— Bueno, es que como dijo Steve hoy llega Max y como viene en helicóptero debo recogerlo con está clave así como sus papeles — Termino con una sonrisa

— ¿Quién es "Max"? — Pregunte escupiendo el nombre

— Mi perro ¿Por qué algún problema? — Me pregunto ahora enojada pero no podía creer la respuesta su….su ¿perro?

— Tu…..tú ¿perro? — Pregunto Emmett soltando una carcajada y todos en la mesa lo imitaron excepto Bella y yo incluso mis hermanos se estaban burlando en sus pensamientos!

_" Oh, Eddi se puso celoso de un perro, vaya que tienes competencia hermano!" _— Gritaba Emmett en su mente mientras el resto pensaba lo mismo.

— ¿Que tienes ahora Bella? — Pregunte una vez que el timbre sonó,

— Biología — Mi rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa

— Vamos, es mi clase también — El Sr. Barnner la sentó junto a mí, ambos pasamos el resto de la clase ambos teníamos gustos en común ella era perfecta! La acompañe hasta gimnasia que para suerte mía compartía con ella al igual que mis hermanos…. Cuando salió de los vestidores se acerco a nosotros, fue cuando un silbato sonó y vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos mis hermanos y yo al ver que era el hombre de la cafetería!

— Buenos días chicos mi nombre es Steve Austin soy su nuevo profesor, como saben me acabo de incorporar esta mañana en compañía de mi hermana Isabella — Su hermana…..Es que estaba destinado a sentir celos de todos los hombres que eran de su familia…Seguido mis hermanos y yo la vimos sorprendidos porque no nos había contado…. — Espero que nos llevemos bien así que para empezar 20 vueltas a la cancha ¡vamos!

Habían pasado 5 minutos cuando alcanzamos su rito aunque para que fuera humana parecía que tenía buena condición física

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que él era tú hermano? — Pregunto Jasper

— Pensé que ya lo sabían, lo sabe media escuela — hizo una mueca incomoda por la situación su hermano nos puso en diferentes equipos para hacer saltos, volteretas y subir la cuerda a Bella y a nosotros nos había tocado la cuerda ahora era su turno y no podía evitar preocuparme

— Bella sigues, hasta la cima — Dijo su hermano,

— No es muy peligroso…. — Dije con preocupación acercándome a Steve ¿Y si ella caía? ¿Y sí…? No, no permitiría que le pasara algo era la verdad!

— Tranquilo espera a que baje estará bien….. — Bella se encontraba en la cima no lo podía creer…

— Steve, muévanse voy a brincar — Nos movimos aunque no lo hice mucho por si podía tropezar, se impulso y brincó y cayó ágilmente de junglillas y se paro, no podía creer con la agilidad que lo había hecho no había habido ni una falla en su salto mis hermanos y yo tuvimos el mismo pensamientos ella tenía algo diferente y yo lo averiguaría y ellos me ayudarían

Eran ya las 3 cuando salimos Bella iba a subir a su auto cuando Alice la llamo.

— Bella se que apenas nos conocemos pero ¿Quieres ir a nuestra casa hoy? — pregunto Alice con un puchero detrás de ella estábamos el resto sus pensamiento me decían que quería conocer por que era diferente más que nada tal vez Carlisle notara algo….

— Alice me encantaría pero debo ir a Seattle por Max podría ser otro día ¿sí?

— Te podemos acompañar verdad chicos — Dijo la duende y todos asentimos

— Bien Al, tú ganas! —

— Yupi! Vamos nosotros te seguimos — Todos subimos al Volvo menos Alice que se con ella en ese momento la envidiaba tanto…Seguí todo el momento el auto de Bella…

— Edward, ella es diferente a todos los humanos tiene un secreto — Dijo Rosalie

— Es verdad no los quería preocupar pero además no siento sus emociones, pero parece tener un control en ella….— La acompaño Jasper

— Y luego los diez metros no cualquier humano lo hace pero ella no es un vampiro…— Opino Emmett

— No lo sé chicos, pero la amo, y no me importa aunque lo descubriremos….— Todos me apoyaron note en sus pensamientos que eran sinceros ya que ellos solo querían verme feliz a pesar de todo….

Cuando llegamos había un helicóptero verde, Alice se quedo en el auto de Bella y mis hermanos y yo en el volvo observando cómo entregaba un papel aún hombre que supuse sería el piloto… Le entrego a cambio unos folios y fue a abrir la jaula de ahí salió un pastor alemán saltando alegremente hacia ella, para entonces ya estábamos todos afuera, de los autos mientras nos acercábamos el perro nos movió la cola! Lo cual nos sorprendió debido a que éramos depredadores y los animales lo sentían, el viento soplo algo fuerte y fue cuando mis hermanos y yo compartimos una mirada el perro además de ser extraño olía igual que Steve y Bella aunque el olor de Bella aun era más diferente ya que poseía n fuerte toque de Freesias que me llamaba pero no me ardía la garganta igual que a mis hermanos… Max como se llamaba su mascota olía además de a Hospital a ¿metal?

— Bien Bella, hora de que conozcas nuestra casa — Hablo Alice al parecer ella también deseaba saber que era lo diferente en ellos….


	6. Inicia la misión

BELLA POV

Pensar en algo era lo que justamente ahora necesitaba qué más podía hacer ir a su casa… ¿Como si nada?

—Al, tal vez no sea un buen momento….verás acabo de recoger a Max…no creo que a tus padres les agrade además del hecho de que ya es muy tarde solo mira la hora son las 5 y aún tengo que llegar a casa y desempacar algunas cosas…¿Qué te parece el miércoles? Si es que ya eh terminado — Vamos espero que me crea…. Pensé con ansias

—Pero…pero…Bellaaaa….— Dijo alargando la "a" y haciendo un puchero no podía permitirme acercarme más de los debido cuando me fuera los extrañaría de verdad…

—Por favor Ali….. ¿Sí? — Ella solo resoplo y supe que había ganado al menos está partida de Alice Cullen seguido de eso la abrase y me despedí de cada uno con un besó en la mejilla aunque al llegar a Edward tenía mis dudas debido a la extraña electricidad que aún nos envolvía, a ambos.

Maneje hasta la casa que Oscar había conseguido para mi hermano y para mí, en cuanto entre me dispuse a cocinar algo ligero para cenar ya que cuando Steve llegara solo comeríamos algo que no fuera muy pesado para poder ir al bosque e investigar algo acerca del misil que había sido lanzado, mientras preparaba un par de tortillas francesas con jamón york y algo de yogurt para acompañar no podía dejar de pensar acerca de la misión porque un misil había sido lanzado directamente de un pequeño pueblo como Forks hacía Los Ángeles simplemente no tenía sentido alguno para mi ¿Quién desearía lanzar un misil en su sano juicio? Siendo que este sería capaz de no solo destruir una ciudad completa si hubiera estado cargado Steve y yo aún no lo habíamos visto pero Oscar y sus hombres habían descubierto que había sido lanzado desde aquí pero….¿Cuál era el propósito?

Después de haber terminado lo que sería nuestra cena hice algo de café ya que sabía que lo necesitaríamos para poder ir a investigar todo este simple lío…..eran las 7 y Steve aún no llegaba así que tenía tiempo de revisar los documentos que el copiloto del helicóptero me había entregado, después de haber alimentado a Max con algo de su carne favorita no veía por qué no echar un vistazo así que comencé a abrir el folio con la información… Al abrirlo la hoja tenía un gran escrito en la parte de arriba con letras rojas que rezaba TOP SECRET los papeles que nos había mandado Oscar eran los nuestros además de los de Max pero estaba segura de que no eran los originales los primeros en la lista eran los míos…aunque estaba segura de conocer el contenido, decidí volver a leerlos…en la parte superior derecha estaba una fotografía mía algo reciente….. Mientras leía bebía pequeños sorbos del café que había preparado con Max sentado a mi izquierda apotando su cabeza en mis piernas

—TOP SECRET—

—Isabella Marie Sommers Swan Austin

—Sexo: Femenino

—Edad: 18 años

—Familia:

- MADRE: CLASIFICADO

- PADRE: CLASIFICADO

- HERMANA: Jaime Sommers Swan  
—ESTADO: DESAPARECIDA

- HERMANO ADOPTIVO: Steve Austin

- PADRES ADOPTIVOS:  
- Helen Austin  
- Jim Austin

—Ocupación anterior: Ex—Estudiante de Psicología, Agente de la Oficina de investigaciones Científicas y OSI

—Ocupación actual: Estudiante de Preparatoria, Agente de la Oficina de Investigaciones Científicas y OSI

—Residencia anterior: Colorado

—Residencia actual: Forks Washington

—Gravedad extrema por accidente en paracaídas—

DAÑOS SUFRIDOS:

—Daños sufridos en amabas piernas

—Brazo derecho

—Oído derecho

Se accedió a un remplazo biónico autorizado por Oscar Goldman, primera mujer biónica

—Costo estimado: Seis millones de dólares

—Doctor: Rudy Wells y Mickel Machenkin

Remplazo bionico completado, presento dos crisis bionicas dos semanas después de la operación

Después de haber terminado de leer toda esa información que era la básica no quise seguir con el resto ya que narraba todas mis misiones además de los lugares donde había estudiado en mi niñez de mis padres como habían muerto y los lugares donde había vivido así que seguí con el de Steve que era parecido al mío….

—TOP SECRET—

—Steve Austin

—Sexo: Masculino

—Edad: 21 años

—Familia:

- MADRE: Helen Austin

- PADRE: Jim Austin

- HERMANO ADOPTIVA: Isabella Marie Sommers Swan Austin

—Ocupación anterior: Piloto, Agente de la Oficina de investigaciones Científicas y OSI

—Ocupación actual: Profesor de preparatoria, Agente de la Oficina de Investigaciones Científicas y OSI

—Residencia anterior: Colorado

—Residencia actual: Forks Washington

—Accidente en un vuelo experimental—

DAÑOS SUFRIDOS:

—Daños sufridos en amabas piernas

—Brazo derecho

—Infección en Oídos

—Infección en Ojos

Se accedió a un remplazo biónico autorizado por Oscar Goldman, primer hombre nuclear

—Costo estimado: Seis millones de dólares

—Doctor: Rudy Wells

Remplazo bionico completado, aceptación de sus partes biónicas.

Y al igual que en el mío venía su historia además de todas nuestras misiones….Y finalmente venía el de Max que lo conocía de memoria de cómo habían remplazado sus cuatro patas y además su quijada así como el incendio en el que había estado cuando era cachorro.

Cuando pase a la información del misil mencionaba que la ubicación que tenían no era exacta solo se conocía que venía del bosque…..Eran las 8 cuando vi como Steve llegaba ambos cenamos rápidamente así como le pase los papeles que me habían entregado.

—Bella, lo mejor será que vayamos a cambiarnos — Dijo Steve yo solo asentí y me dirigí a mi cuarto finalmente me decidí por un par de mallas hasta el tobillo negras al igual que una blusa de manga larga del mismo color y un par de tenis negros que me ayudarían a moverme con más facilidad al correr; Cuando baje Steve se encontraba con un equipo parecido al mío solo que el suyo era un pans blanco al igual que sus tenis antes de salir me asegure de guardar bien los documentos en mi cuarto no quería dejarlos tirados por cualquier lado… Eran las doce tal vez la hora más segura para poder salir ambos dejamos a Max en casa para que la cuidara en especial nuestro sótano.

—Vamos Bella, hay que apurarnos —Dijo Steve cuando estuvimos en el patio trasero y así empezamos a correr rápidamente por el bosque recorrimos alrededor de 30 kilómetros estaba segura de eso cuando una cerca de alambre llamo mi atención… Tenía un letrero rojo de alejese

—Steve sígueme, —El me siguió hasta la cerca de alambre iba a escalarla cuando él me detuvo

—Espera. —Y seguido de eso aventó una pequeña piedra y esta soltó chispas la cerca tenía electricidad — Brincaremos — Yo solo asentí y ambos brincamos la cerca cayendo en cuclillas al otro lado de está en medio de este terreno había lo que parecía un centro de control seguido de eso corrimos a este al llegar vimos la cerradura sería imposible abrirla sin forzarla así que con una mirada indique a mi hermano lo que haría el solo asintió y comencé a usar mi telequinesis para abrirla aunque me resulto trabajoso por el control mental lo logre cuando entramos lo único que vimos fueron varios controles pero ni Steve ni yo entendíamos el significado de esto….eran 5 módulos de controles todos tenían rastreadores cuando llegamos a ellos para conseguir al menos algunas fotografías con mi brazalete no contábamos con lo que pasó después la alarma se había disparado empezando a hablar

—Atención a entrado a una zona restringida, no se mueva todo el piso se encuentra sensible a su paso un solo movimiento y un láser le disparara mientras que la puerta tiene un carga de electricidad — Dijo la voz mecánica…

—Hay que brincar hasta la puerta después la abrirás con tú mente Bella — Dijo Steve yo solo asentí y brinque hasta la puerta cuando estaba ahí la abrí con mi mente y salí, una vez fuera espere a Steve al llegar a mi ambos corrimos de nuevo hasta la cerca de alambre cuando vimos que un Jepp se dirigía a la construcción ambos brincamos de nuevo la cerca y corrimos por el bosque hasta llegar a casa….

— Bella tienes tomaste las fotos — Dijo apuntando mi "brazalete" que realmente era una pequeña cámara encubierta

— Las tengo mañana mismo llamaremos a Oscar y le hablaremos de esto — Steve solo asintió después de despedirnos para ir a dormir, al llegar a mi cuarto me encontraba tan cansada que solo me cambie por una blusa de tirantes cruzados color blanca y un short negro no recuerdo haberme tapado ya que caí rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo con la compañía de max arriba de mi cama durmiendo junto a mi….


	7. Visitas

Bella Pov

Un extraño sonido me despertó era mi despertador, si quería llegar a tiempo debía de levantarme y prepararme para irme al instituto, rápidamente tome una barra de cereal igual que el día anterior gracias a que el idiota de mi hermano no se había tomado la delicadeza de al menos despertarme me vestí rápidamente con una blusa de manga larga negra y un par de jeans claros acompañado de mis botas de piso negras, tome rápidamente mi bolso y deje su comida a max antes de salir corriendo de la casa, en la ventana de mi coche encontré una nota de Steve:

_"Bella llame a Oscar está mañana mientras dormías dijo que llegaría hoy en la noche a Forks, además de que se quedara hasta el sábado" _

Después de leer la nota de Steve maneje lo más rápido que podía hacía en instituto hasta que llegue estacione mi auto esta vez a un lado del volvo en cuanto abrí la puerta no me esperaba lo siguiente….

—Hola, soy Mike…Mike Newton no tuve oportunidad de presentarme ayer así que lo hago hoy — Hablo un chico rubio de ojos azules que era unos centímetros más alto que yo, no me había fijado que a su lado se encontraba una chica que si mal no recordaba estaba en mi clase de cálculo la que compartía con Rose…. Era un poco más baja que yo y tenía el cabello castaño claro y algo rizado, detrás de ella se encontraba una chica rubia con aire que se creía superior notaba por sus gestos que no estaba aquí por gusto, a su lado un chico moreno, al lado de él se encontraba en este caso un chico que parecía pertenecer a un club de ajedrez finalmente junto a este estaba una chica de lentes con una sonrisa sincera además de que tenía una mirada apenada si no me equivocaba también compartía calculo con ella…

—Yo soy Jessica — Dijo la primera chica ala que había visto — Y ellos son nuestros amigos Lauren, Tyler, Eric y Ángela, — dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno según los había observado — Es un gusto conocerte — Agrego

—Lo mismo digo chicos, soy Isabella Austin aunque pueden llamarme Bella no me gusta mi nombre completo —Dije con una sonrisa mientras saludaba a todos.

—Así que Bella — Me llamo esta vez la tal Lauren — Eres pariente de los Cullen ¿No? Lo digo porque ayer estabas hablando con ellos además de tú auto y ropa — Bien a está qué demonios le sucedía, iba a contestarle cuando sentí un brazo en mis hombros pero que rayos…..Mis pensamientos cambiaron rápidamente pensaba reclamarle a quien ahora me estaba abrazando gire mi cabeza y vi que era Edward…

—Hola, Bella — Dijo mientras besaba la mejilla y yo le devolvía el gesto.

—Hey, Edward chicos — Dije cuando vi al resto de los Cullen.

— ¿Caminamos a clase juntas Bella? — Dijo esta vez Rose, a lo que Mike y sus amigos la vieron ¿raro? A excepción de Ángela, Pero qué demonios de sucedía aquí…

—Por supuesto Rose, ambas tenemos calculo ahora — Le conteste con una sonrisa seguido me gire hacia Lauren y le conteste — Y en cuanto a lo que preguntaste Lauren no lo somos, apenas nos conocimos ayer — Vacile un segundo antes de girarme pero después de pensarlo llame a Ángela ya que parecía ser la única que realmente podría llegar a ver como una amiga…. — ¿Ángela que clase tienes ahora?

—Calculo…. — Dijo en un susurro, sorprendida.

—Vamos — Ella empezó a caminar conmigo y Rose ante la atenta mirada de sus "amigos"

— ¡Hey! También es mi clase — Grito Jessica….

—Será mejor te apresures si no quieres llegar tarde — Dije con una sonrisa normalmente yo no era así pero la verdad de esos chicos la única persona que me había agradado era Ángela, vi como el resto de los Cullen intentaban disimular una sonrisa, y Jessica desencajaba su rostro

Los cuatro caminamos a clase y digo lo cuatro porque aunque Jessica se había quedado a medio estacionamiento, Edward seguía con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros lo que me parecía realmente extraño ya que no me molestaba nos acompaño hasta nuestra clase y se fue el resto de las clases la pase realmente divertida en compañía de los Cullen y Ángela, la hora del almuerzo me volví a sentar con los Cullen definitivamente me divertía mucho con ellos.

— ¿Bella que desayunaras? —Dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos

—Ensalada de Frutas y Yogurt… ¿Y tú? — Pregunte

—Pizza —Dijo con una risotada

Llegamos a la mesa y me volví a sentar junto a Edward que extrañamente paso de nuevo su brazo por mis hombros, pegándome un poco más a él…A pesar de su cercanía no me sentí extraña ya que me agradaba su compañía.

—Y Bella que te parece Forks — Dijo Jasper

—Bueno…..es un pueblo interesante y pequeño….—Vaya que sí lo era y más que nada por lo que Steve y yo habíamos descubierto ayer por la noche en unos cuantos kilómetros de casa

—Definitivamente…. —Hablo esta vez Alice —Es verdad Bella ahora que lo recuerdo, no olvides que mañana irás a nuestra casa…—Oh, oh ahora que haría no podía debido a que Oscar estaría aquí debía encontrar una manera de librarme.

—Alice…..

— ¡Nada de Alice Bella! — Dijo la duende — Habías dicho que irías — Dijo con un puchero

—Lo sé Al, pero no eh terminado de desempacar además de que tengo visitas hoy en la noche y se quedaran varios días…..Y ni siquiera sé como acabare de a como dar todo — Bueno no era mentira ya que realmente no sabía cómo acabaría de sacar las cosas de las 20 cajas que quedaban….y además estaban las cosas del gimnasio del sótano….

—Te podemos ayudar podemos ir a tú casa cuando salgamos — Propuso está vez Edward

—Enserio chicos no quiero molestar de verdad…..

—Vamos Bella te podemos ayudar no creo que termines tú sola con todo además ¿Quién dijiste que llegaba está noche…..? — Hablo está vez Rose

—Oscar, un amigo de la familia prácticamente es como un padre y amigo para mí —Dije recordando a Oscar — Pero volviendo al tema no quiero que esto interfiera con sus planes — intente decir

—No importa Bella — Dijo ahora Jasper y todos se voltearon a verme esperando mi respuesta

—Bueno, chicos — Dije meditando mi respuesta, si me ayudaban con algunas cosas no estaría tan mal o ¿sí? — Está bien cuando salgamos siguen mi auto hasta mi casa ¿Les parece?

—Uh! Gracias Bells, —Dijo Alice con una sonrisa y dando brinquitos en su lugar todos reímos por su hiperactividad mientras Edward besaba mi cabello, el resto de las clases pasaron como si nada, en compañía de los Cullen, le explique a Steve que los Cullen irían a ayudarme a desempacar por la mudanza el entendió rápidamente que lo mejor era seguirles ya que no deseábamos levantar sospechas además de que si considerábamos el que eso le daría tiempo a él para ir a investigar un poco más sin curiosos odiaba admitirlo pero era verdad era lo mejor…Me encontraba parada junto a mi auto esperando a los Cullen cuando un ladrido llamo mi atención…

—Max…muchacho ¿qué haces aquí? — A pesar de todo no me sorprendía que me hubiera seguido siempre lo hacía no soportaba quedarse más de dos horas solo

—Parece que alguien te extraño — Dijo Edward apareciendo detrás de mi

—Sí, max no soporta el estar mucho tiempo solo, me quiere demasiado para dejarme así que están listos —Pregunte con una sonrisa, todos asintieron

— ¿Bella me podía ir contigo? — Dijo Edward, yo solo levante una ceja ya que me parecía bastante extraño. —Perdí una apuesta con Alice y ahora ella conducirá el volvo, y no soporto como conduce — Aclaro rápidamente

—Claro está bien Edward — Dije con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta trasera de mi coche pero para que max subiera — Sube chico, vamos max — Seguido el subió, y se instalo en el asiento trasero y Edward subió en el asiento de co-piloto — Solo sígame Alice — Ella asintió seguido de eso subí a al auto y salí a la carretera.

— ¿Puedo….? — Pregunto Edward señalando el estéreo

—Adelante — Dije con una sonrisa

— ¿Debussy? — Asentí — Claro de luna

—Lo sé, la música clásica me relaja además de que es mi favorita… — ambos nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio acelere un poco el auto llegando casi a los doscientos no me importaba conducir rápido ya que desde que aprendía a manejar mi escudo me aseguraba de activarlo siempre que manejaba para simplemente no sufrir accidentes llegamos a mi casa y estacione el auto afuera.

—Vamos Chicos, —Dije al cerrar mi auto, abrí la puerta de la casa y todos pasamos espere a que max entrara, y cerré — ¿Quieren comer algo? — Ellos solo negaron — Bueno esas son las cajas que les parece si empezamos — Ellos asintieron y así empezamos a desempacar Rose sacaba platos y cubiertos y acomodaba en la cocina, con la ayuda de Emmett bajaba las cosas de ejercicio, mientras que Jasper lo ayudaba a cargarlas, Edward y Alice se encontraban sacando las fotografías familiares que teníamos y álbumnes mientras yo acomodaba varias cosas en el trinchador que teníamos

— ¿Quién es ella Bella? Y ¿Qué lugar es este? — Pregunto Alice mientras señalaba una foto en la que salíamos Jaime y yo en la foto ambas salíamos en una playa de México al ver el traje de baño que llevaba yo en esa foto me sonroje inmediatamente ya que Edward y el resto de los chicos también la estaban viendo.

—Es Jaime…Mi hermana, — Dije tomando la foto y caminado hacia el sofá todos tomaron asiento mientras que Edward estaba a mi lado — Estábamos en una playa de México en mi cumpleaños 16…. — 17 dije para mis adentros…

— ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo y Steve? — Pregunto Emmett era exactamente la pregunta que me hubiera gustado evitar…

—Está desaparecida…. —Dije en un hilo de voz, mientras Rosalie golpeaba a Emmett en la cabeza — El año pasado desapareció y no la hemos logrado encontrar a pesar de todo… Es una parte de las razones por las que Steve y yo nos mudamos seguimos buscándola aunque aún no aparece pero ambos queríamos distraernos de Phoenix así que por eso estamos aquí — Dije terminando, solo sentí como Edward me abrazaba, no me había dado cuenta de que las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas hasta que el me abrazo…..

—Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien…..—Decía Edward mientras me besaba en tope de la cabeza estuvimos así un par de minutos hasta que me tranquilice

—Perdón por llenarte de mis lágrimas

—Cuando quieras —Dijo con una sonrisa

— ¿Y el resto? — Dije cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos solos

—Quisieron darnos algo de intimidad y fueron a seguir desempacando

—Está bien vamos — Cuando volvimos al comedor que era donde estaban las cajas todos me dieron una sonrisa y agradecí el que no volvieran a sacar el tema seguimos desempacando hasta que terminarnos justo cuando tocaron a la puerta con tan solo haber oído sus pasos sabía claramente quien era o mejor dicho quienes… así que salía recibir a Oscar

—Hola, Oscar — Dije mientras besaba su mejilla, y ahí se encontraba Oscar Goldman parado en mi puerta el hombre que había sido como un segundo padre para mí

—Bella, pequeña ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien gracias pasa, Steve traerá comida china, ven te quiero presentar a unos amigos — Dije mientras avanzábamos al salón — Oscar ellos son los Cullen, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Edward chicos él es Oscar es prácticamente como un padre para mí y Steve — Termine con una sonrisa mientras todos saludaban a Oscar después de eso los Cullen aseguraron que era demasiado tarde y se retiraron aunque les invite a cenar se negaron ya que habían argumentado que habían estado mucho tiempo fuera de su casa y Esme su madre se preocuparía, después de despedirme me quede con Oscar mientras le contaba lo que habíamos encontrado la noche anterior además del hecho de que había mucha seguridad le entregue mi brazalete donde podría ver las fotografías, no podía esperar a que Steve llegara ya que hoy también sería el día en que le contaríamos a Oscar nuestros dones extras….

**SI ALGUIEN QUIERE CONOCER LA APARIENCIA DE OSCAR GOLDMAN, RUDY WELLS, JAIME SOMMERS, SOLO BUSQUELO EN INTERNET CON ESOS NOMBRE Y APARECERAN...**

**-GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS DE VERDAD ME ALEGRO DE QUE LES GUSTE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS!-**

**Au Revoir :33**


	8. Conexión

Edward Pov

Después de que _mi _Bella nos hubiera dado motivos de porque no podía ir a nuestra casa, no encontramos otra manera de convencerla, incluso Alice se había quedado sin opciones, pero al menos tuvimos suerte ya que había prometido ir el miércoles además de que hoy era lunes para ser un indicio creo que era bueno…por el momento.

Después de despedirnos de Bella subimos al volvo y conduje hasta casa nadie dijo nada en el resto del camino a la mansión, habíamos acordado que esperaríamos a llegar para poder hablar así con Carlisle, ya que él había pedido el día con la misma esperanza que tenía Esme de conocer a mi compañera, aparque el volvo en el garaje y en compañía de mis hermanos nos dirigimos a la mesa del comedor, que era el que usábamos para nuestras juntas, Esme y Carlisle no preguntaron nada aunque sus mentes estaban sin entender el porqué habíamos llegado sin ella, en especial Esme ya que deseaba conocer a su nueva hija;

—Edward... ¿Donde está ella….? — Pregunto Esme con un poco de pánico en su voz ya que empezó a pensar en que si no hubiera llegado o algo.

El solo pensamiento me espanto a tal grado de que quería empezar a gruñir la sola idea de saber que no la tendría junto a mi ahora me dolía de lo que me había herido en toda mi existencia así que rápidamente negué a sus pensamientos…

—Hay un detalle Carlisle…Ella guarda un secreto — Comenzó Rosalie.

—Pero…está el hecho de que no puedo sentir sus emociones, ni siquiera infringir en ellas aunque sepa cómo se siente, no me afectan como las de todo mundo, mi don no es único que no surte efecto en ella el de Edward está en la misma situación él no le puede leer la mente aunque tengo una teoría de eso puede ser porque es la compañera de un lector de mente….

— ¿Cómo es posible que sus dones no funcionen chicos? —Hablo Carlisle por primera vez

—A mi me tomo también por sorpresa Carlisle, sucedió algo que no esperaba habíamos convencido a Bella de venir a casa a conocerlos después de que recogiéramos a su perro en el aeropuerto de Seattle, poco después de eso ella declino mi oferta sugiriendo que lo pospusiéramos para el miércoles, terminamos aceptando ya que dijo que tenía un muchas cosas que desempacar y todo eso pero, cuando recogimos a su perro notamos que tenía un olor diferente a todos los caninos olía a Hospital, y…..metal —Termino Alice

— ¡Además nos movió la cola! ¡¿Qué animal hace eso con nosotros enfrente?! — Dijo esta vez Emmett — Y considerando que brinco más de 10 metros hoy en educación física sin ni siquiera fallar un solo centímetro en su salto o caer fue realmente extraño…

Todos empezamos a relatar el día de hoy desde que la conocimos incluyendo a su hermano Steve y las llamadas que recibió…

—Chicos esto es….desconcertantes — Hablo Esme después de un tiempo.

—Tal vez deban convencerla de venir a casa, pero por lo que nos han dicho actúa como humana, y es humana pero cómo es posible todo eso deberíamos tratar de averiguar mas…. Y por lo que han dicho no es cambia forma ni nada por el estilo, deberían tal vez intentar pasar más tiempo con ella —Termino Carlisle

—Carlisle, solo quiero decir algo, no importa si Bella es humana o no es mi compañera, la eh esperado por más de cien años y no quiero perderla ahora que se que ella existe y si tengo la oportunidad de tenerla a mi lado…..no la pienso dejar ir —Hable claramente no me importaba nada solo el que tenerla había tenido que vivir con parejas apareadas, y si ahora yo podía tener la mía no la dejaría

—Es tú decisión Edward sabemos que has esperado décadas por ella además no te preocupes hijo a mi no me importa ella es la mujer que te hará feliz y no importa si es humano o no ya la quiero por el hecho de que cambiara tú vida — Sonreí a mi madre, voltee a ver a mi padre y hermanos los cuales solo asintieron con una sonrisa en labios.

Eran las doce cuando terminamos de hablar por lo que corrí hasta mi prado, estos eran los momento cuando me gustaba alegarme de las parejas, diariamente cada pareja se encerraba en su cuarto me carcomía el hecho de que ellos tuvieran a quién amar aunque ahora yo ya la tuviera aun tendría que esperar un poco más aunque llevaba décadas podría espera días por ella ahora sabiendo que existía, esto era completamente nuevo para mí, no tenía paralelos que dibujar, ni comparaciones que hacer.

El amor que sentía por Bella había llegado puramente, pero ahora las aguas estaban embarradas. Quería tanto poder tocarla. ¿Se sentía ella de la misma manera? Miré a mis manos blancas, odiando su dureza, su frialdad, su fuerza inhumana…Anhelaba tanto estar con ella aunque debería esperar hasta mañana para volverla a ver….conociéndome no pude esperar más y comencé a correr.

Eran más de las dos, y la casa de Bella estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Su auto y el de su hermano estaban parqueados cerca de la curva. No existían pensamientos consientes en los alrededores. Observé la casa resguardado en la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba el este de la casa. La puerta del frente estaba cerrada –no era un problema, excepto que no quería dejar una puerta rota como evidencia de mi visita–. Decidí probar con la ventana del segundo piso. Nadie se preocupaba por poner cerradura ahí.

Corrí hacia la casa y escalé su fachada en medio segundo. Me colgué del alero de la ventana con una mano, miré a través de la ventana y mi respiración se detuvo.

Era su habitación. Podía verla en una cama, su perro acostado a un lado de ella inmediatamente lo envidie por tener ese privilegio de poder estar junto a ella cuando dormía o siempre que lo deseara.

Mientras miraba, ella se volvió y colocó un brazo sobre su cabeza. No hacía ruido al soñar.

¿Acaso sentía peligro cerca de ella? Aunque nunca la heriría no podía imaginar si ella se sentiría amenazada por mí.

Me sentí asqueado conmigo mismo mientras la miraba moverse nuevamente. ¿Acaso era mejor que algún enfermo acosador?

No era _mejor _que esos. Era mucho, mucho peor. Aunque ella era mi compañera, eso no me justificaba en lo absoluto, o al menos no lo haría si ella despertara y me viera colgando de su ventana. Relajé las yemas de mis dedos, listo para irme. Pero primero me permití mirarla por un largo rato. No era pacífica. Tenía un pequeño surco entre las cejas, y una mueca curiosa en sus labios, los cuales temblaron y se apartaron.

— Está bien mamá — murmuró. Estaba soñando con su madre según nos había dicho sus padres habían fallecido hace un año.

Y ahora veía que esta "visita" había tenido cosas positivas Bella hablaba en sueños.

Mi curiosidad chispeó. El solo hecho de poder conocer lo que pensaba me éxito. Mi autocontrol se destruyó. Su señuelo contra mí, eran pensamientos inconscientes hablados, imposibles de ignorar.

Abrí la ventana, no estaba con seguro, pero se trabó un poco, la deslicé suavemente de lado, evitando que sonara el metal. Tendría que traer aceite la próxima vez…

¿La próxima vez? Me golpeé mentalmente, disgustado conmigo. Tal vez debería esperar a que ella me invitara, pero la mínima posibilidad de conocer algo que su mente guardaba tan celosamente de mí me venció ganando mi curiosidad.

Me pedí silencio antes de entrar.

Su cuarto era pequeño –desorganizado, pero no sucio–. Tenía libros apilados a un lado de su cama, no podía ver sus títulos, sus discos dispersos, lejos del equipo de sonido –arriba de este había una caja vacía–. Imagine que serían de su actual mudanza.

Sus zapatos estaban sobre el piso de madera.

–con su cabello negro cayéndole por su pálido rostro, usaba una blusa de tirantes cruzados color blanca y un short negro nuevamente estaba relajada y sus hermosos labios cerrados– me robó el aliento, no me había dado cuanta en todo este tiempo que ella se encontraba destapada, me tome el atrevimiento de tomar sus sabanas y taparla delicadamente no deseaba que ella enfermara ni que le sucediera algo. Max despertó esperaba que me ladrara o algo por el estilo pero el solo se dedico a ¿Sonreír? Es que el no sentía el peligro que corría con un depredador como yo… – debía reconocer que era un perro extremadamente raro–. Cualquiera en su lugar hubiera empezado a ladrar despertando a su dueña alertándole del peligro que había cerca de ella pero no el solo se movió de su lugar eh hizo una seña con su hocico invitándome a sentarme junto a donde dormí mi amor. Mi deseo por estar cerca de ella me venció aceptando la invitación de tan extraño animal.

Ella no habló más. Quizás su sueño había terminado. Le miré fijamente, y traté de pensar en alguna manera de estar más cerca de ella. Herirla no era una opción nunca lo sería, tenía una esencia realmente atractiva para mí, –agradecía el que no quemara mi garganta ya que nunca podría estar cerca de ella–. Ese solo pensamiento me carcomía y mataba por dentro.

Tenía un miedo incontrolable. El día de hoy ella había llamado la atención de varios humanos aunque gracias a mis hermanos y a mi habíamos logrado evitar que ellos se acercaran a ella pero sabía que o podríamos hacer siempre.

No podía esperar rivalizar con los chicos humanos, si es que ellos le la daban la atención o no. Yo era un monstruo. Y ella mi compañera, no podía permitir que ellos la alegaran de mi pero….. ¿Y si ella se enamoraba de alguno…? ¿Cómo me podría ver ella de una manera diferente? Si supiera quién soy, le daría miedo y me repudiaría. Como la víctima en una película de terror, ella correría lejos gritando de terror. Aunque estaba el caso de que ella mi alma gemela –más que eso–. Nuestra conexión era más fuerte eso significaba entonces que ella no se enamoraría de nadie más, solo de mi como yo solo de ella.

Ese último pensamiento me aseguro de que no debería preocuparme demasiado. Ella me amaría como yo la amaba ya ella, ya que ambos estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

—Edward —dijo Bella.

Me congelé estaba sentado junto a ella, mirando fijamente sus ojos cerrados.

¿Se habría despertado?, ¿me miraba?. Ella parecía dormida, pero su voz había sido tan clara…

Ella suspiró suavemente, y luego se movió suavemente hacia un lado –estaba dormida y soñando–

—Edward— murmuró suavemente.

Ella soñaba conmigo.

¿Podía acaso un corazón congelado y muerto volver a latir?

Sentía como si el mío lo estuviera. Me volvía a suceder como cuando la había visto en las visiones de Alice, y justamente esta mañana.

—Quédate— dijo—Por favor… no te vayas—

Soñaba conmigo, y no era una pesadilla. Quería que me quedara con ella en su sueño.

Me devané los sesos en busca del nombre correcto al torrente de emociones que me embargaba, pero no conocía palabras tan fuertes que pudieran sostener las emociones. Por un largo momento, me ahogué en ellas. Cuando llegue a la superficie, no era el mismo hombre que

Siempre había sido está pequeña y hermosa humana había llegado a cambiar mi vida y a ser mi compañera en está oscuridad que me había encerrado durante décadas.

Mi vida había sido una interminable y tenebrosa medianoche. Había sido, por necesidad para mí, siempre media noche. ¿Así que como era posible que el sol saliera justo en mi medianoche?

Me convertí en vampiro, cambiando mi alma y mi mortalidad, a través de una transformación dolorosa, para finalmente congelarme. Mi cuerpo había cambiado en roca con piel, endurecida y sin encanto. _Yo _mismo, me había congelado –mi personalidad, lo que me agradaba, lo que no, mis modos y mis deseos– todos se habían congelado.

Fue lo mismo para los demás. Todos estábamos congelados.

Piedras vivientes.

Cuando el cambio nos llegaba, nos era permanente. Lo vi pasar con Carlisle, y una década después con Rosalie. El amor los había cambiado de manera eterna. Una manera que nunca se desvanecía. Más de ocho décadas habían pasado desde que

Carlisle encontró a Esme, y todavía se miraban con la incrédula mirada del primer amor. Siempre había sido así para ellos. Aquello que yo había envidiado y deseado siempre.

Siempre sería así para mí ahora. Siempre amaré a esta frágil chica humana, por el resto de mi ilimitada existencia. Miré fijamente la cara inconsciente de la chica, sintiendo este amor por ella en cada parte de mi cuerpo de piedra.

Ella dormía un poco más tranquila que antes, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que tanto deseaba besar.

Siempre mirándola, empecé a diagramar mentalmente. La amaba, y sabía que era lo suficientemente fuerte para nunca permitir que le pasara algo. Podía trabajar en ello.

Hay junto a ella sentado en su cama, la observé dormir hasta que el sol se asomó por las nubes del este.

Llegue a casa justo a tiempo para prepararme encaminar a todos a la escuela. Estacione el volvo y vi como Mike Newton y sus amigos la habían acorralado en la puerta de su coche, los pensamientos de ese y el resto de los humano varones que lo rodeaban eran repulsivos, así como el de las mujeres a excepción de Ángela eran de pura envidia y celos mi cuerpo hervía de los celos mis hermanos lo notaron. Me acerque hasta ella y le abrace por los hombros mientras la saludaba

—Hola, Bella — Dije mientras le besaba su cálida mejilla y me devolvía el gesto. Por un momento me acecho una pregunta. ¿Escucharía ella como mi voz envolvía su nombre en una caricia?

—Hey, Edward chicos — Agrego saludando a mis hermanos que llegaban, pensaba en una manera de alegarla de aquí, así como a mí de los pensamientos de envidia y celos que nos rodeaban Mike, y el otro par de chicos deseaban matarme. Mientras enviaban insultos a mí que solo ignore por el hecho de que tenía algo que ellos ni nadie nunca tendrían y eso era a Bella, el amor de mi existencia.

Rosalie, pensó en mi dilema y me ayudo asiendo que caminamos a su siguiente clase las seguí todo el tiempo aún con mi brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella posesivamente. Deje a Bella en su clase e inicie camino a las mías.

No podía esperar para volver a estar junto a ella. Mis hermanos y padre me habían alertado de que necesitaría estar el tiempo más posible que me fuera junto a ella era uno de los puntos que establecía el encontrar a tu compañera desearía estar junto a ella además de que necesitaríamos estar en contacto, aun no sabía cómo funcionaría con ella por ser humana pero sabía que ella tarde o temprano también necesitaría mi contacto.

Durante el almuerzo la volví a abrazar, ella al no negarse hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir una vez más así como me tome el atrevimiento de acercarla un poco más a mí como lo deseaba desde que la había visto.

Bella había dicho que no podría ir a nuestra casa por lo que pasamos la tarde ayudándola a desempacar eh intentando averiguar acerca de que era lo que hacía diferente, esa tarde por primera vez experimente lo que era el tenerla en mis brazos aunque no esperaba que fuera de esa manera ya que se encontraba llorando aunque me alegro el sentimiento de que ella estaba en mis brazos y yo era quien la consolaba, ahora entendía más sus sentimientos con cada segundo que pasaba me parecía estar más conectado a ella no podía alegar…no me era posible dejarla ni un segundo desafortunadamente para mi había caído la noche y las visitas que Bella esperaba habían llegado y con eso mi marcha mis hermanos y yo salimos de su casa mientras que yo venía con la promesa de volver esta noche cuando ya todos durmieran para poder estar junto a ella un poco más.

**_Este capítulo trae fragmentos de Sol de media Noche espero que les guste espero sus reviews gracias por las chicas que me han dejando sus opiniones y en especial a ti Ale74 me has dado una nueva idea en cuanto a los pensamientos, aunque en este capítulo no se ha visto que el intentara leerle sus pensamientos podrá pero no como él desea, ya que será apenas un pequeño susurro y en cuanto a las visiones de Alice ya han empezado a fallar desde hace mucho Saludos!_**

**_Espero sus Reviews _**


	9. Misil

Bien, los Cullen ya se habían marchado y desgraciadamente mi hermano ya había llegado con la comida china, ahora nos encontrábamos sentados en la pequeña sala, comiendo con palillos chinos, estábamos en un como silencio pero para mi mala suerte sabía que no sería así todo el tiempo era el momento de la verdad parecía como si Steve me hubiera leído el pensamientos ya que en cuanto terminamos de comer me dio una mirada significativa….

— Bien Oscar estás son las fotos…. — Dijo Steve mientras las ponía, las fotos en un cañón que las reflejaba en la pared mientras yo cerraba las cortinas aunque no tuviéramos vecinos no nos podíamos dar el lujo de arriesgarnos a que alguien nos descubriera.

Seguido de eso tome asiento junto a ellos mientras Steve hablaba

— Como vez tienen una gran seguridad…..Bella y yo tuvimos que saltar este panel…—Dijo mientras apuntaba la plataforma en la que estábamos — Para lograr salir el piso tiene sensor laser, además la puerta estaba electrocutada y Bella la tuvo que forzar

— Chicos han hecho un gran trabajo como siempre, debo de reconocerlo — Dijo Oscar con una sonrisa cuando termino Steve de hablar… — Espero que no les moleste el que me vaya a quedar lo que resta de la semana, para realizar el resto de las averiguaciones referentes a Connor.

— Sabes que no, nos importa Oscar ambos te queremos. Eres como un padre más para nosotros — Dije con una sonrisa

— Oscar hay algo que deberías saber de nosotros…. — Dijo Steve con una sonrisa — Bella, y yo aunque no somos hermanos biológicos así como tampoco lo éramos de Jaime…Bueno en resumen a pesar de no compartir el ADN ni rastros de la misma sangre más que Bells y Jaime…..

— ¿Qué quieres decir Steve? — Dijo está vez Oscar serio y preocupado al notar como esta Steve de nervioso

— Lo que sucede es que Steve y yo así como Jaime antes de desaparecer….tenemos algo que nos hace diferentes a todas las personas — Dije con un hilo de voz iba continuar cuando Oscar volvió a interrumpir.

— Por supuesto ustedes tres son biónicos…— Sonrío Oscar cuando hablo

— No, desde pequeños hemos hecho cosas diferentes a los demás antes de ser bionicos Yo….podía causar dolores con la mente y sanar a las personas de cualquier herida…..accidente, ahora que soy bionico aún puedo hacerlo…..Oscar — Dijo Steve que para este punto ya se encontraba muy alterado, porque no nos entendía…— Jaime podía ver tú verdadera personalidad así como a la vez era capaz de saber que pensabas con tan solo o tocarte así como ver el origen de algo…..Bella tiene telequinesis, además puede proyectar un escudo que impide que se le acerquen así como estoy seguro de que posee en uno más en su mente ya que ella es, y inmune a mi poder y lo era al de Jaime también…eso era lo que queríamos decirte….— Termino en un susurro

Pasaron minutos antes de que Oscar hablara…

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijeron chicos? — Dijo ¿sonriendo?

— Teníamos miedo a que nos trataras como fenómenos…. — Admití en un susurro

— Chicos nunca lo podría hacer, son como unos hijos más para mí — Nos dijo sonriendo, mientras nos abrazaba a ambos — además creo saber porque tienen esas capacidades — Dijo poniéndose serio — Bella entiendo el porqué Jaime y tú tengas poderes al menos, sus padres eran especiales, aunque nunca supe el cómo ni porque — susurro — y en cuanto a Steve puede que se deba al tiempo que pasaron juntos….tendríamos que hacer pruebas….Pero chicos nada ha cambiado ni cambiara en mi actitud ante ustedes, para mí siempre serán como un par de hijos más, téngalo por seguro además esto quedara entre nosotros no se preocupen por eso aunque Jaime no esté ahora sé que aparecerá tarde o temprano…

— Bueno chicos muestréenme sus poderes — Dijo Después de unos minutos de silencio con una gran sonrisa.

Steve y yo solo asentimos y así fue como le empezamos a mostrar nuestros poderes, estuvimos hasta las 3 de la mañana conversados con Oscar finalmente a las tres y media después de que habíamos instalado a Oscar en su cuarto y además mostrarle nuestros "poderes" o "dones" como él los había nombrado, nos dirigimos a descansar al llegar a mi cuarto solo toque mi cama y caí realmente dormida, con max a mi lado además del hecho de que ni siquiera me preocupe por ponerme un pijama como tenía la costumbre.

Un pitido molesto sonó trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad, eran las seis de la mañana y era la cuarta….o ¿quita vez que sonaba? Sin pensarlo dos veces estire mi mano y usando mi poder la mande a volar hasta la puerta que era abierta en ese momento por Oscar inmediatamente me levante y me puse colorada de tal vergüenza

— Bella solo venía a decirte que tenías que ir al instituto, esperaba quejas, y puede que gritos pero nunca espere que me recibiera una alarma voladora…. — Dijo sonriendo pero aún impresionado

— Lo siento ya voy es solo que ya me había enfadado de oírla lo siento — Dije excusándome y corriendo a tomar un baño.

Al verme en el espejo no pude evitar soltar un pequeño grito, parecía zombi considerando las ojeras que tenía prácticamente solo había dormido dos horas y media ya que la otra media fue interrumpida por mi despertador, tome una ducha rápidamente y como no estaba de muy buen humor para vestirme correctamente solo tome un par de jeans ajustados, mi converse moradas, y un suéter a rayas con cuello "v" y gorrito un poco ajustado del mismo color, manipule un poco mi cabello para que quedara ondulado y finalmente me maquille las ojeras que tenía verdaderamente no tenía claras intenciones de poner mucho empeño en mi apariencia al menos no hoy… me encontraba física y mentalmente agotada.

Baje a la cocina y vaya sorpresa…..que me lleve

El gran Oscar Goldman…..Uno de los superiores de la OSI…—agente del gobierno— se encontraba frente a la estufa de traje, pero sin usar su saco y con un mandil detrás de mi venía Steve al ver lo que yo vi se detuvo pasos detrás de mi….

— No lo puedo creer…— Dijo Steve haciendo que Oscar nos viera — si me lo hubieran dicho nuca lo abría creído el gran Goldman cocinando…

— Bueno chicos, que esperaban después de lo tarde que nos dormimos no podía al menos quedarme cómodamente en mi cama mientras que ustedes iban a trabajar y a clases así que porque no se sientan les prepare tostadas.

Steve y yo tomamos asiento frente a él y comenzamos a comer las tostadas que de verdad estaban deliciosas, a las siete menos quince salimos de casa, al igual que Oscar que dijo que tenía pensado ir a Seattle donde trataría de encontrar algo de información referente a los misiles… Para mi suerte llegue enseguida de que el profesor entraba y no se dio cuenta ya que corrí a sentarme junto a Rose… La hora pasó sin inconvenientes aunque podía haberme ido mal de no ser por Rose que se la pasaba evitando que me quedara dormida, después de haberle explicado todo lo de la noche anterior ella solo se limito a reír de mí ya que me encontraba verdaderamente cansada.

Era la hora del almuerzo y camine con Ángela hasta la cafetería, después de arte ya que esa clase no la compartía con ninguno de los Cullen para mi desgracia ya que recibí demasiadas llamadas de atención además de tarea extra…..Me despedí de Ángela y sin molestarme en ir por algo de comer me dirigí directamente a la mesa donde ya estaba todos menos Emmett que recogía la comida para él y sus hermanos. Al llegar a la mesa solo me senté ante la mirada interrogativa de todos y apoye mi cabeza en la mesa me encontraba realmente cansada.

— Bella ¿pequeña que tienes? — Dijo Edward con preocupación clara en su voz mientras acariciaba mi cabeza. Incluso sentí los ojos de todos sobre mí.

— ¿Qué pasa hermanita? Tuviste una noche algo…..salvaje ¡Auchh! Porque me pegas Rosie, no dije nada malo si es ella la que se le nota que tuvo ac…. ¡Auchh! — A ¿Qué hora había llegado Emmett?

— Emmett eres idiota, ¿Qué no vez que está cansada porque durmió hasta tarde?—

— Por eso decía que…—

— Termina esa frase Emmett y yo mismo me encargare de que tus amigos desaparezcan — Le amenazo Edward

— Además Rose te castigara durante un mes Emmett Cullen — Dijo Alice muy segura de ella, a lo que oí su risa las de Jasper y Rose

— ¿Es cierto cariño? — Me susurro Edward habiendo ignorado el comentario de Alice

— Si, no es nada es que solo que anoche me dormí hasta tarde y hoy me costó levantarme, además me duele un poco la cabeza pero eso es todo estoy bien — susurre tranquilamente, mientras sentía como Edward me empezaba a levantar un poco.

— Ven acá…..— Dijo Edward y seguido de eso me abrazo de tal manera que quede con la cabeza recargada en su pecho mientas el apoyaba su mandíbula en mi cabeza. Respire tranquilamente su aroma que me calmaba.

Nunca había sido de las chicas que les gustaba ser abrazadas o que las tocaran me gustaba más el que los chicos no se tomaran tantas confianzas pero con Edward era diferente….me sentí diferente era…..correcto y relajante.

— Descansa un poco Bella. Edward te despertara cuando sea hora de ir a clase — Dijo Jasper.

.

.

.

— Bella cariño…es hora de ir a clase — una dulce voz me llamaba. Empecé a abrir mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con un mar dorado, no me encontraba con fuerzas para contestar a lo que solo asentí y me dirigí con él a clase apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

Para mi suerte el resto de las clases las logre pasar sin llamadas de atención ya que después de haber descansado en la cafetería mi sueño no volvió igual. Edward había insistido en manejar por mi pero después de la clara intervención de Alice me dejo marchar a casa más tranquila, al llegar me recosté en mi casa sin volverme a preocupar por cambiarme y me dormí finalmente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que había llegado a Forks y una desde que me había dado cuenta de que me estaba enamorando cada vez más de Edward, amaba estar con él y pasar el tiempo juntos.

Mi hermano y yo no habíamos podido avanzar con la misión al parecer las oficinas que Steve y yo habíamos encontrado habían desaparecido como por arte de magia y no lográbamos conseguir más información ahora mi rutina diaria era ir al instituto, seguido de ir a la casa de los Cullen, y pasar las tardes en compañía de Edward y su familia incluso había conocido a sus padres que resultaron ser unas grandes personas Esme y Carlisle eran las mejores personas que había conocido en tan poco tiempo.

Edward y yo nos habíamos vuelto realmente cercanos, con cada día que pasaba disfrutaba más de su compañía, y pasábamos cada vez más tiempo juntos cada vez que iba a su casa o él venía a la mía, con estas dos semanas de conocer a los Cullen había descubierto que ellos al igual que mi hermano y yo tenían un secreto pero sabía que no estaban listos para hablar de él, por lo que solo esperaba tranquilamente ya que habíamos después lo descubriría

Mientras que en cuanto la misión Steve y yo intentábamos averiguar algo acerca de los misiles salíamos cada noche a explorar más y más el bosque de Forks con la esperanza de encontrar algo aunque desgraciadamente no lo conseguíamos.

— En que piensas cariño…. — Susurro Edward en mi oído. Esa era una de sus más comunes preguntas en los últimos días además de que desde hace una semana me llamaba de diferentes formas, a veces era princesa, cariño como lo hacía ahora, pequeña eh incluso algunas veces amor tan solo eso era suficiente para hacerme sonrojar cada vez más.

Ambos estábamos recostados en un sofá de cuero negro que se encontraba en su habitación mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho mientras ambos veíamos Romeo y Julieta para la clase de literatura ya que al parecer le habían cambiado algunos de sus horarios era viernes en la tarde y afuera estaba lloviendo, lo cual no era extraño en Forks.

— Es complicado…..estaba recordando cuando era pequeña, y temía a las tormentas cuando dormía y siempre corría al cuarto de mamá y papá…..hasta que ellos fallecieron…— un nudo se formo en mi garganta y Edward apretó un poco más a su pecho — después de eso corría al cuarto de Jaime y me quedaba con ella…..o sí no dormía con Steve…— Termine en un tranquilo susurro

Terminamos de ver la película, y nos quedamos en la misma posición, durante varios minutos hasta que mi teléfono sonó al ver el identificador no pude evitar sorprenderme, desde que se había ido Oscar no habíamos tenido ninguna noticia de él por lo que su llamada me tomo desprevenida.

— Hola Oscar — Intente pararme de los brazos de Edward a lo que él solo me apretó más, fruncí el ceño a lo que él solo me hizo un adorable puchero, al cual no me pude resistir y bese su gélida mejilla para volverme a acomodar cómodamente sobre él. Más tarde averiguaría porqué estaba recio a soltarme.

— Bella encontré algo que tú y Steve deben ver….Que les parece si nos vemos mañana por la mañana mandare a uno de mis hombres a recogerlos — Dijo seriamente.

— Está bien… Solo que hay un pequeño inconveniente Steve tiene mañana una reunión de profesores y no puede faltar ¿Qué es Oscar? — Pregunte con obvia preocupación en mi voz raramente sucedía algo así

— No puedo decirlo por teléfono, pero se llevaran una gran sorpresa, hablando de eso puede que uno de los dos tendrá que viajar aún no eh considerado cuál de los dos será pero tendrá que ser la semana que viene, irán a Colorado primero y después a Monte Carlo no te preocupes nada malo. — Oh, no esto ya no me agradaba recordé como Oscar había mandado a Jaime hace un año a haya vestida de Mary Popins de verdad no me gustaba como iba esto….Noté a Edward tensarse tal vez era porque noto mi cambio de humor lo cual hacia mucho últimamente.

— Me dices que no me preocupe y es lo primero que hago y en cuanto Monte Carlo ni creas que me pienso vestir como Mary Popins tal y como lo hizo Jaime hace un año…..— Dije recordado lo chistosa que se veía con ese traje verde de señora sesentona.

El solo río al otro lado de la línea mientras intentaba hablar entre carcajadas

— Mandare el auto a las 9 al fin y al cabo mañana es Sábado — Dijo riendo y me colgó…..

— ¿Pasa algo Bella? — Pregunto Edward y pude notar una nota de melancolía en su voz, mientras que sus ojos lucían ¿tristes?

— Creo que no, era solo Oscar no te preocupes, además mañana lo sabré ya que lo veré tranquilo….además me hablo de un viaje a Monte Carlo, pero no sé si iría mi hermano o yo, aunque haré hasta lo imposible por no ser yo — Agregue finalmente después de que sentí que me presionaba más a su pecho.

— No quiero que vayas — Cuando me gire a verlo tenía un lindo puchero en sus labios, que me hacía querer besarlo cada vez más de lo que ya lo deseaba.

— No me iré te lo prometo — Le susurré y gire mi cuerpo para apoyar mi cabeza en su duro pecho.

No sabía qué era lo que me estaba pasado con Edward prácticamente además de pasar más tiempo con él, cada vez que me alegaba sentía un extraño vacío que invadía mi cuerpo no sabía qué era lo que sucedía pero tampoco lo podía explicar a pesar de sentirlo. La noche llego rápidamente y con ella mi partida, después de haberles explicado al resto que no podría pasar el sábado como habíamos quedado y de un berrinche por parte de Alice y Edward lo aceptaron finalmente dejándome ir, al salir como ya era costumbre al parecer para mí y el resto de los Cullen me acompañaron hasta el porche donde estaba mi adorado Max tendido en el pasto, Le abrí la puerta del auto a Max para que subirá seguido de eso partí camino a casa.

Mientras manejaba no pude evitar recordar la sorpresa que se habían llevado los Cullen al ver conocido a Max por primera vez además del hecho que este nunca iba conmigo hasta su casa y era capaz de encontrarla por el mismo pero bueno ¿qué más se podría de esperar de un perro bionico?

Cuando llegue a casa Steve aún no llegaba por lo que le deje una nota referente a la llamada de Oscar, en dado caso de que hubiera olvidado llamarle aunque lo dudaba, deje la nota pegada en el Horno que era donde había dejado su cena que era un delicioso plato de lasaña, para finalmente subir a mi cuarto a cambiarme por un pijama y dormir…

_Esa misma noche….En algún lugar de los bosques de Forks…._

— Cayo en el lugar acordado — Demando el hombre con voz que dejaba claro que no aceptaría una negatoria

— Si señor — Contesto el hombre de edad media con voz temblorosa — Permiso —.

— Perfecto, esto los alertara a que no se metan con nosotros de nuevo, son miles de vidas las que están en juego y la OSI no estará dispuesto a perderlas. — Susurro, mientras esboza una macabra sonrisa y en sus ojos se reflejaba el deseo de venganza y ambición.

Bella Pov

Me desperté con el pitido de mi alarma y los rayos del son el mi cara…. ¿Espera sol? No lo podía creer en cuanto salí a mi ventana no lo podía creer había ¡sol! Sin pensarlo dos veces me di una ducha y salí con mi bata de baño puesta en lo escogía mi ropa, sin pensarlo mucho escogí un short de mezclilla clara, con una blusa de botones que acomode hasta medio brazo, y finalmente tome un cinturón café, que iban a juego con mis botas de piel que me llegaban debajo de la rodilla, alacié mi cabello y baje. Desayune rápidamente una barra de cereal y vi que mi hermano había dejando una nota, en la que me decía que nos veríamos después.

Cuando max termino su comida hoy el toqui do de la puerta y tal y como lo había dicho Oscar, y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al ver que no era cualquier auto era un Jepp Rojo con vidrios polarizado al cual conocía perfectamente bien.

— Hola Bella, ¿No hay abrazo para mí? — Era nada menos que el mismísimo que Nathan Mc Grand, mi mejor amigo de Colorado con sus café claro, sonrisa Colgate, y su cabello rubio rizado.

— ¿Nathan?... ¡Nathan! —Grite y seguido de eso me lance a sus brazos el me tomo por la cintura mientras reíamos y me giraba con él, mientras me abrazaba no pude evitar escuchar un gruñido por parte del bosque tal vez sería algún animal salvaje….

— Hey yo también te extrañe, sugar — Dijo con una sonrisa mientras me bajaba

— No lo puedo creer ¿Qué haces aquí? Me alegro de verte pero….

— Bueno, Oscar me amando a por ti y max, la situación no va bien — Dijo lo último serio

— Espera un segundo — Dije y después de eso tome mi bolso y lentes para el sol mientras Nathan le abría la puerta trasera del Jeep a Max y este subía para después repetir la acción conmigo. — ¿Qué es lo que encontraron?

— Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos — Grito mientras rodeaba el Jeep y subí a su asiento. — no sé qué es lo que está pasando muy bien exactamente, no estoy enterado de todo pero Oscar dijo que era urgente el evitar que gente inocente muriera. El resto del camino hablamos de la misión y de cómo iba la situación al igual que yo Nathan era agente de la OSI solo que el tenía la misma edad que mi hermano 21 y siempre habíamos sido los mejores amigos.

Nathan manejo por el contorno del bosque hasta que entramos a él, condujo hasta que finalmente llegamos a donde había varias maquinas de trabajo, rápidamente me baje seguida de él, corrí hasta donde estaba Oscar después de saludarlo me guío hasta donde corría un riachuelo mientras max nos seguía y Nathan había ido a monitorear la situación.

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo frente a mi…..

— Es un…..un...misil — Susurre, el solo asintió — ¿Está….está cargado? — Volví a susurrar

— No lo sé, ¿Bella podrías? — El solo hizo una seña al misil por lo que me acerque a abrirlo

— Claro….— Apoye mi mano derecha a un lado de la tapa del misil mientras que con la izquierda levantaba la tapa de este, apoyando mis pies firmemente en el piso seguí jalándola por unos segundo más hasta que finalmente la logre abrir. Pude escuchar a lo lejos unos cuantos jadeos pero tal vez solo fue mi imaginación ya que cuando me gire y use mi oído o había nadie más, solo Oscar max y yo. —listo, está vacío —

— Lo sé, ya veo Bella, espera jala la tapa un poco más…..— Yo solo asentí y la volví a jalar más hasta que vi lo que Oscar veía….

"_PROPIEDAD DE SC…"_

— Propiedad de SC…¿Crees que….? — Dije señalando el misil

— No estoy seguro Bella, el que fue lanzado a Nueva York venía directo de aquí pero este venía de haya….no entiendo nada, Steve y tú tendrán que acelerar la misión o maldición ¡hace también tanta falta Jaime! Tenemos otra situación además de esta ¿Recuerdas la misión de Monte Carlo el año pasado? — Asentí — Bueno pues tenemos una situación ahora alguien los quieren matar…..de nuevo además de nuevo por el asunto del petróleo además está el detalle el rey y su hijo admiran a Jaime pero ella…..Volviendo a lo anterior el intruso está monitoreando todo y lo peor aún no sabemos quiénes son los involucrados….. — No pude evitar un pequeño gemido ante aquello

— ¿Por eso necesitas que vayamos Steve y yo? O ¿Uno de los dos? — Volvió a asentir — Pensaremos en algo no te preocupes…..— Le dije consoladoramente el asintió y así seguimos el resto de la tarde analizando más puntos de la misión hasta que llego Steve y analizar lo que haríamos con la situación de Monte Carlo-.

Edward Pov

No podía lo creer lo que estaba viendo ahora mi pequeña, frágil y delicada Bella era más fuerte de lo que creíamos…Mi familia y yo la habíamos seguido todo el día incluso Carlisle, Emmett y Jasper me habían impedido el acercarme a matar al Tal Nathan como ella lo había llamado, ya que este había tenido la osadía de abrazarla. Cuando un Jeep aparco en su casa sabíamos que era el auto que deberíamos seguir y considerando que había sol nos iba ser imposible a alguno de la familia salir aunque en estos momentos el bosque era nuestro mejor aliado, al llegar hasta el rio que pasaba por nuestra casa, ninguno de mi familia parecía creer lo que estábamos viendo un misil se encontraba dentro de este, y además Bella lo había abierto está tarde habíamos descubierto que al parecer Bella y su hermano no eran humano comunes además de que ambos eran agentes del gobierno, mi familia y yo habíamos discutido la situación y acordamos que cuando llegara el momento de decirle que ella era mi pareja y éramos vampiros sabíamos que ella nos lo contaría ya que Alice lo había visto… Esa misma noche regrese a su cuarto como lo hacía cada noche desde hace dos semanas al entrar por su ventana su dulce aroma inundo mis fosas nasales relajándome intensamente, Bella aún no llegaba a su cuarto por lo que aproveche para apreciarlo.

Estuve un par de horas así hasta que eran las 12 y ella aún n llegaba empezaba a preocuparme cuando hoy como llegaban ella y su hermano después de que se despidieron con un buenas noches, oí los pasos de Bella en las escaleras rápidamente entre en su armario. Aunque no estaba preparado para lo siguiente que me tomo por sorpresa Bella entro caminando directamente a su ventana para cerrarla, ¿Como había sido tan idiota para dejarla abierta? Vi como se sentó en su cama mientras observaba como se quitaba las botas que llevaba, estuvo unos minutos sentada los cuales me parecieron eternos incluso ahora podía oír que su hermano ya se encontraba profundamente dormido. La vista de Bella se poso en el armario y empezó a acercarse a él…..no podía creerlo tal vez si corría lo suficientemente rápido en cuanto lo abriera podría salir a toda velocidad….. mi respiración se acelero estaba por correr…..Pero ya era tarde tal vez era momento de la verdad, ¿O podría pensar que era una alucinación? estaba a punto de correr cuando al salir me golpe con algo invisible quise salir pero no pude y lo siguiente que supe era que estaba tirado en el suelo con Bella sobre mí, sosteniendo mis manos con una fuerza sobre natural sobre mi cabeza no lo podía creer además de que esta imagen ante los demás sería malinterpretada…

— Edward….. ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto en susurro sorprendida, bueno al parecer era momento de la verdad solo que este había llegado mucho antes ahora al parecer ambos recibiríamos respuestas intente pararme pero quede sorprendido al ver su fuerza…

— Bueno…..Creo que debemos hablar — Dije con una falsa calma

Bueno al parecer hoy sería el día que Bella descubriría la verdad de mi así como yo la de ella…..

* * *

**Merezco Review?**


	10. Verdad

Bella Pov

Steve y yo llegamos a casa realmente agotados no podía creer las emociones de todo este día, primero acaba de volver a ver a mi viejo mejor amigo de Colorado, segundo descubrimos un misil, tercero una nueva misión en Monte Carlo y cuarto pero no menos importante recibimos una prueba de que Jaime seguía viva en algún lugar de la selva, bueno al menos ahora sabíamos con gran certeza que mi hermana seguía viva, me despedí de Steve con un buenas noches y me dirigí a mi cuarto en el trayecto de Seattle a casa no habíamos hablado mucho ambos seguíamos conmocionados con la gran noticia ya que temíamos a que algo hubiera sucedido con Jaime, aunque ahora no podíamos esperar a volverla a ver…

Abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto sentí como la fría noche de Forks me envolvía rápidamente, observe mi ventana abierta y corría a cerrarla, para finalmente dirigirme a mi cama a quitarme las dichosas botas que traía…Mientras estaba sentada no podía evitar el pensar como estaría en estos momentos Jaime, tal vez estaba tratando con animales o…víboras mi habitación estaba realmente en silencio pero no pude evitar notar que se oía ¿una respiración? Ajustando mi oído bionico encontré que la respiración venía de mi armario, no pensaba llamar a Steve sabía que podía con esto yo sola, aunque probablemente el posible ladrón intentaría atacarme, podría proyectar mi escudo y evitar que escape asegurando después de que no hablara, camine normalmente hasta mi armario con mi escudo activado a mi alrededor, escuche como contenía la respiración tras la puerta, sabía que estaba a punto de correr en cuanto yo lo abriera, en cuanto abrí el armario el ladrón intento correr pero se vio detenido por mi escudo sin pensarlo dos veces lo derribe en el suelo aplicado mi fuerza biónica tomándolo por las manos sobre su cabeza encontrándome a horcajadas de él, mande mi escudo a mis manos para evitar que se para una vez que se rindió levante la vista para encontrarme con un par de ojos dorados llenos de emociones, podía ver miedo, asombro y vergüenza

— Edward….¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunte en un susurro sorprendida por lo que estaba pasando y más que nada por la situación…

— Bueno…Creo que debemos hablar — Dijo con calma, a lo que solo pude asentir.

Miles de cosas empezaron a pasar por mi cabeza que tal si él y su familia eran espías y el estaba aquí para atacarnos, pero no podía ser sabía que no, lo podía sentir, a pesar de esta situación sabía que él no me haría daño...pero no me arriesgaría…no más como lo había hecho en el pasado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí y lo más importante que demonios hacías en mi armario? — El solo se puso más nervioso de lo que ya se veía pude ver como de reojo veía aún mis manos sosteniéndolo.

— ¿Podemos por favor hablar sentados? — Me dijo con ojos ¿Suplicantes?

En un movimiento ágil me puse de piel pero no sin bajar la guardia.

Le indique que sentara en mi cama lo cual el hizo tomando asiento en los pies de está mientras yo estaba en la cabecera viéndolo directamente mientras me volvía poner mis botas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunte de nuevo. – Se removió incomodo en su lugar -.

—Venía a verte dormir…. — Su respuesta me dejo sin habla ¿Ha verme dormir? Estaba a punto de hablar y reclamarle llamándole psicótico cuando él me gano – de nuevo – Bella….por favor no pienses cosas que no son por favor escúchame….Se que has de estar pensando lo peor de mí, pero déjame explicarte _cariño _— me limite a asentir esperando que siguiera —

— Se que tú has notado que mi familia y yo somos diferentes…. — susurro — que al igual que tú hermano y tú tenemos un secreto — asentí está vez —. Aún muda por su confesión ya sabía que él y su familia eran diferentes pero no sabía en qué punto…. — Tú has notado diferencias en mi y en ellos, como a la vez que somos diferentes contigo a con los otros humanos…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con humanos? — Susurre — ¿Edward que eres? Y ¿Por qué ustedes son diferentes conmigo a como lo son con ellos?

— Pronto lo sabrás…. ¿Qué has notado diferente en todos? Dime por favor…

— Su piel es pálida y fría, sus ojos cambian de color….suelen evitar el sol….tus hermanos son duros como una roca a diferencia de ti que te sientes diferente así como eres frío pero eres más cálido que ellos y no eres duro al menos no para mí….su inhumana belleza….A veces hablan como si fueran de otras épocas… ¿Qué eres? — Pregunte en un susurro había llegado a tener teorías pero eran de fantasía así que no podía ser

— Bella, por favor…..escúchame, se que tú y tu hermano también son diferentes, al igual que mi familia, lo supimos desde el primer día que te conocimos hoy te seguimos toda la tarde — gemí — vimos como habrías un misil con tus manos sin esfuerzo así como vimos a Oscar, y ha Steve — Eso significaba que lo sabía, sabía que Steve y yo estábamos aquí con un propósito…. — Y a juzgar que Oscar no se vio sorprendido cuando lo hiciste el debe estar enterado ni siquiera estaba sorprendido era realmente extraño parecía estar más preocupado por el contenido que por la chica de 50 kilos abriendo una tonelada de acero…Mi familia y yo vimos que estaban sacándolo del río cercano a mi casa Bella creo que es momento de que se acaben los secretos estoy dispuesto a confiar en ti, se que puedo confiar en ti, así que por favor ¿Tu confiarías en mi?

— Lo haré Edward, pero tengo miedo a que al enterarte salgas corriendo…

— No lo haré Bella….Si no tu también correrías de mi, ¿Me escucharas? — Solo asentí.

— Mi familia y yo somos vampiros…. — _vampiros…vampiros….vampiros esa palabra se repetía en mi mente cada vez más _

— Edward no te burles de mi…eso no puede no es posible….

— Bella, mi familia y yo lo somos como explicas esto…— Y seguido de eso solo fui consciente de que me encontraba en su espalda corriendo por el bosque…Corría verdaderamente rápido, nunca imagine que fuera posible tal velocidad estuvo corriendo alrededor de 10 min cuando se detuvo en un claro….

— Esto es lo que soy Bella, Estoy diseñado para matar, no eres más rápido que yo — Dijo mientras corría alrededor del bosque para detenerse y arrancar un árbol — ni más fuerte — en menos de un segundo ya lo tenía frente a mi nuestras narices chocaban podía sentir su dulce aliento mezclado con el mío, vi como se acercaba cada vez más a mi sus gélidos labios chocaron con los míos era un una hermosa danza la que formaban eran fuego y hielo juntos fundiéndose en uno solo, a pesar de todo lo sucedido correspondí su beso era un beso lleno de amor, cariño pero a la vez miedo inconscientemente dirigí mis manos a su cuello donde empecé a jugar con su pelo mientras el envolvía sus brazos en mi cintura acercándome más a su pecho... nos separamos con la respiración alterada podía ver sus ojos dilatados al igual que los míos volvió a besar mis labios solo que esta vez fue castamente….

— No sabes cuánto eh esperado por ti…. — susurro de nuevo contra mis labios, mientras empezábamos a besarnos de nuevo, estuvimos así parados en el centro del prado alrededor de 10 minutos con el besándome, hasta que finalmente nos sentamos sobre el pasto.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Y ¿Y porque dijiste que tú familia y tú son diferentes?

— A diferencia del resto de los vampiros nosotros nos alimentamos de sangre animal no cazamos a personas — Dijo cuando noto que me tense.

— Lo entiendo…Bueno supongo que es mi turno — susurre mientras nos encontrábamos aún recostados en el prado tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho mientras él jugaba con mi cabello….

— Desde que era pequeña podía hacer cosas diferentes a otros, al igual que Steve y Jaime, nuestros padres trabajaban en la OSI es….una institución del gobierno al morir ellos Jaime y yo quedamos al cargo de los padres de Steve….el y yo no somos hermanos biológicos aunque nos queremos como tal — agregue en un susurro — Cuando tenía ocho descubrí que tenía poderes sobre naturales, Jaime y yo estábamos jugando a perseguir con Steve cuando él me iba a atrapar….proyecte un campo a mi alrededor para protegerme el cuál lo golpeo y cayo….tarde tiempo en entenderlo y lo logre después gracias a ellos y descubrí que no era lo único que podía hacer también soy telequinetica, y tengo un escudo mental que me protege de ataques mentales este lo descubrí gracias a Steve al igual que yo.. — Termine en un susurro —

— ¿Qué puede hacer él? — susurro Edward contra mi cabello mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

— El puede curar heridas y enfermedades…pero también puede causar dolores mentales es una ilusión — Al decir esto último note como se tenso y me abrazo más — Nunca lo eh sentido pero sé que es real lo eh visto…..mientras que Jaime puede saber tú verdadera personalidad es como si viera en tú interior….además puede leerte la mente con solo tocarte — sonreí ante esto recordando cuantas veces lo había intentado — aunque nunca funciono conmigo, además puede no solo saber todo de ti sino también de cualquier cosa es capaz de conocer su origen….

— ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Dónde está? Y ¿Cómo es posible que Steve tenga también poderes si no es su hermano biológico? — Sentí como su dulce aliento chocaba en mi mejilla mientras hablaba

— Ella está en una misión desde hace un año en una selva, no habíamos tenido noticias de ella hasta hoy, Oscar nos mando a llamar para decirnos que había un mensaje en la radio cuando la escuchamos sabíamos que estaba bien la habíamos dado por desaparecida hasta hoy…..Y en cuanto Steve no estoy segura, eres la segunda persona que sabe de nuestro secreto ¿sabes? Le contamos a Oscar el día que tú y los chicos estuvieron en nuestra casa y el tiene la teoría que sea por nuestros padres que también trabajaron en la OSI y en cosas relacionadas a investigaciones piensan que pudimos haber traído algo de los gases con los que experimentaban…

— ¿Qué hay de la fuerza? — Era justo la pregunta que deseaba evitar, el pareció notarlo ya que me acerco un poco más a él. — No me importa lo que sea Bella, no correré, estaré aquí contigo siempre.

— Bueno cuando Steve tenía 18 tuvo un accidente en un vuelo experimental….así que tuvo daños sufridos en amabas piernas, brazo derecho, infección en Oídos e infección en Ojos, se encontraba al borde de la muerte y Oscar lo salvo haciendo lo mismo que hizo con Jaime cuando cumplió 20 lo volvió bionico, con tecnología avanzada descubrió como hacernos más fuertes por así decirse se encargo de que nuestro cuerpo fuera arreglado con mecánica, las partes del cuerpo son las mismas solo que con algo de tecnología en ellas….

— ¿También eres biónica? – Asentí – ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué te sucedió?

— Desde antes de cumplir 18…..

— Pensé que tenías 17…. — negué —

— Es parte de la misión en la que estamos, prometo mostrarte mi archivo el de mi hermano y max así lo podrás entender todo…. —

— De acuerdo pero ¿Que te sucedió Bella? — Por un segundo pareció ver el miedo en mis ojos no sabía si continuar tenía miedo a que se alegara de mi y como si leyera mis pensamientos me relaje cuando hablo — No me alejare de ti pase lo que pase Bella….

Jaime y yo estábamos en una misión y tuvimos que saltar en paracaídas por lo que al saltar ambas sufrimos los mismo daños, Jaime acepto el remplazo bionico aunque no se encontrara en peligro de muerte, ella salió una semana antes que yo no tuvieron complicaciones….mientras que mis heridas eran peores Steve quería salvarme pero no podía por mi escudo, solo me quedaban horas de vida cuando apareció Ruddy que trabajaba para Oscar desde hace años en el proyecto bionico con una manera de salvarme pidió una oportunidad y me salvo la vida… tuve daños sufridos en amabas piernas brazo derecho y mi oído derecho al pasar las primeras semanas como biónica mi cuerpo lo rechazo presente crisis que me volvían loca, volví a estar al borde de la muerte y me salvo Mickel está vez arreglando todo problema de mi rechazo…. – gire a ver su rostro estaba sin expresión sabía que me rechazaría ahora solo esperaba que no dijera nada a nadie me iba a parar para marcharme a casa mi corazón se estaba rompiendo cada vez más por miedo al rechazo – hasta que hablo –

— ¿A dónde vas? — Pregunto jalándome de regreso a él

— Pensé que no me querrías ver ya….. – Susurre bajando la cabeza – estabas tan serio tenía miedo, tengo miedo

— No me importa Bella, te quiero a mi lado y no voy a salir corriendo eh tenido que esperar décadas y décadas por ti y ahora que te tengo no te perderé….si esa fue mi reacción fue porque no me podía ni puedo hacer a la idea de que hubieras muerto…No podría estar sin ti, te quiero conmigo no puedo imaginar un mundo donde tú no existas…..— susurro mientras levantaba mi barbilla — Nunca sentí que me faltara nada desde que Carlisle me cambio, me sentía bien aunque no quería ser un monstro nos alimentamos de la sangre de animales nunca me sentí solo tenía su compañía, la de mi música y después llego Esme se convirtió en mi madre, después de que perdió a su bebe yo me convertí en su propio hijo, después fue Rosalie ella encontró a Emmett y finalmente llegaron Alice y Jasper ellos nos encontraron a nosotros y se unieron el verlos a ellos tan felices como pasaban los años y tenían a sus compañeros me partía sabia que algo o _alguien_ me faltaba pero no lo iba a reconocer frente a ellos….Estuve por varios años buscando hasta que un día lo encontré, encontré lo que los humanos llaman alma gemela lo que mis hermanos tienen que es un compañero…..El lazo entre vampiros es más fuerte que el de los humanos una vez juntos no se pueden separar jamás si uno de ellos muere el otro no puede seguir con vida se vuelve loco al no tener a su pareja a su lado — tomo una respiración profunda — Bella….tu eres mi compañera…..Y te amo como lo oíste te amo con toda mi ser, eres por lo que eh tenido que esperar más de un siglo…por eso cuando dijiste que estuviste al borde de la muerte tuve miedo, miedo a perderte no sería capaz de estar sin ti por favor amor, no me rechaces….No soy nada sin ti eres todo para mí lo eres _todo…_

Mi mirada busco la suya, su confesión me había dejado sin palabras, el me amaba mi sentimiento era correspondido aquel que tenía miedo a que no aceptara lo era, viendo directamente a sus ojos a corte la poca distancia que había y lo bese….sentí como correspondió mi beso en el sentía el miedo que tenía pero también la esperanza y todo su amor…..

— También, te amo – susurre contra sus labios –. No sé como paso pero lo hago y no te podría rechazar nunca….. – volvió a besar mis labios este beso traía infinita desesperación lo podía sentir –

— Gracias….Por llegar a mi — Me susurro

Pasamos gran parte de la noche en el prado. Conmigo entre sus brazos como sentí que debía ser siempre estuvimos platicando anécdotas hasta que regresamos a mi casa y él se quedo conmigo el resto de la noche. Habíamos acordado que aprovechando que era Domingo pasaría por mi hablar hoy con el resto de su familia…Lo cual me ponía nerviosa pero con él a mi lado era diferente…

* * *

_**Espero sus reviews.**_

_**Espero les prometo que intentare que el siguiente este listo dentro de poco comente que les parecío y gracias a todos por sus opiniones :3**_


End file.
